Guardians To The Time Lords
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: AU! so he don't regen. set after POTW. Long ago there were the guardians to protect the Time Lords. when the Time War started the Time Lords summoned for help, that never came. What would the Doctor Do if he met one after the fall of Galifrey. 9thDocRoseJ
1. Prologue

A/N Ok, this might be a bit long and boring, but it is the history of the Time Lords with my characters. so it is all ture to the best of my knowlage besides the Guardians. all sources were Taken from the BBC book "Longbarrow" Which is free to read here http/ and from the episodes about Gallifrey themselves. but if you ahve any probles about the history please let me know.

  


Disclaimer  Don't own Doctor Who, BBC Owns it. but the Guardains are mine.

Guardians to the TimeLords

_Prologue_

In the time before Rassilon, Gallifrey was run by a woman, known as the great mother, a pythia. There had been many Pythia in the history of Gallifrey; all were female and the embodiment of fertility. They were also devoutly superstitious. The structure of Gallifrey mirrored Rome, they had slaves and poor, while the rich and chosen had food and luxury.

In this time was another race; they were dragon like, with great wings, claws that could shred easily and jaws that had the power of immense pressure. Their name was lost in time having being the slave to the Pythia for eons. They were only known as the Guardians. They were the Pythia's special army almost like her royal guard. An entire planet of them at her beck and call. Out of the Guardians a chosen one was picked. He would be the Pythia's personal bodyguard and protect her. With her always. The chosen one would be sent to Gallifrey at a young age to join the schools. To learn etiquette. For the Guardians could also change into a bi-pedal form, so they would look like the other Timelords. In this way they became her spies, to find the heretics.

So it was that a Guardian was chosen. His gold scales shining like the ever-burning star. His other form, a mysterious man, with long black hair in a ponytail wrapped in a gold ribbon down his back. Tan skin and gold eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

He was sent to school with others, he was seen as a slave but the property of the Pythia. He could not be harmed….well seen to be anyway. But none of the fellow students would talk or acknowledge him. He was the outcast, the one never to be talked to. Not all followed the rules though. It was here that this Guardian met Rassilon, with him was two others called Omega and Theta. Though Theta was his nickname it would take the guardian time to learn his other.

Rassilon did not believe in how they were treated, thinking all Slaves should be freed and food for all. They helped each other through their years as students. They became great friends and made a pact with one another, that if one needed them, they would do all they could to help.

Years later the Guardian was at his place with the Pythia. It was then she started the time travel program. It was to be headed by Omega. The Guardians themselves could travel in time, but seconds only into the future, making them seem super fast when they needed. Omega stared his experiments, Rassilon and Theta by his side. It was as they were nearing a breakthrough that Rassilon learned the true nature of this generations Pythia, she wanted the ability to travel through time to wipe out all uprisings in the past, and form the future as she saw fit. So it was then that Rassilon formed the resistance and got ready to overthrow the Pythia. Rassilon came to the Guardian asking for his help in this, to let them be able to get close. He would pay heavily for this. He got his people behind Rassilon's Resistance but one, the guardians brother who was jealous of him being the chosen one, told the Pythia, it was too late for her to do much, but it was enough. With her death she cursed the Timelords with sterility. It would take years to find this out. Gallifrey celebrated as all was brought equal. But it was marred with sorrow. Omega created a black hole called the "eye of harmony" which would power the Tardis's that had been built. But he died in its fiery explosion. He left behind a very powerful device that was called the "hand of Omega" in his honor. Rassilon was sworn in as the new ruler, which brought on the golden age, he got rid of the Dead zone, which had been a huge coliseum of sorts. It had no walls but it was a death trap for all who were placed there. It was for entertainment watching people die. As I said, like Romans.

Theta by this point was tired of all the politics and backstabbing. So thinking it best to get the Hand of Omega to a safe place. So Theta being his usual self nicked a Tardis and with his granddaughter Susan, left Gallifrey. This had taken several years to this point. And the guardians? They swore their allegiance to Rassilon. The Chosen one became his guardian and the guardian to them all. The others retuned to their home world and would come when needed. As a gift Rassilon gave them a powerful shield to cover their planet in dire need. They dubbed it the Shield of Rassilon. The chosen one was merged with a little of the Time Vortex that controlled Tardis's, this enabled him to travel through time as an enforcer as it were. To mark this on his shoulder appeared the Seal of Rassilon. When in dragon form it would be black, in his Timelord form it would look like pure liquid gold.

The chosen one stayed by Rassilon's side until his death, Rassilon told the chosen one a secret that he told no other, a secret defense system for Gallifrey. But it must only be used in a time of need.

The great Rassilon was dead, they deemed it that no one ruler would have power, so the council of 12 was formed, with a president only residing over them, but would heed their council. The new council did not like Theta, now known as The Doctor, roaming though time and branded him a renegade. The Guardian was demanded to bring him in with the hand of Omega, but he would not. So he returned to his home world. But vowed if they needed him he would return.

Time passed once more, the Timelords lived up to their name. But soon another power rose to challenge them. The Dalek's created by the evil scientists Davros. He sought to take over the galaxy and soon they found the rudimentary of time travel. The Time war began. The Timelords summoned the guardians…but they never came. President Romana called and called…still they never came. Time lords, not used to fighting for so long came to the brink of destruction. One last desperate act was triggered. To save the Universe, Destroy the Dalek's at the cost of the Timelords. So it was done The Doctor pressed the switch and became the only survivor. And the guardians now labeled traitor and the chosen one hated by the Doctor for not answering their call………..Time will tell.

KITG: right pro done, i have 7 chapters done already, so will try to post one each day. MERRY TARDIS XMAS EVERYONE! oh R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

He laid her on the grating of the Tardis control room and set course…for anywhere really. The time rotor rose and fell as he looked deeply into the green/blue glow. He had so much rushing through his head. what she had done for him, what would she think? He would change soon and she wouldn't know him, he could already feel his cells dying. He turned to see her starting to wake up, she looked confused, her hand going to her face and rubbing her temples. She looked to him, brown eyes asking for him to fill in the gaps and such happiness that he was alive before her.

"….What's happened?" she asked, hand propping her up as she looked to him. She had forgotten. So he didn't need to worry about the kiss, he felt relief but also sadness.

"Don't you remember-?"

"It's like….there was this singing.

"That's right, I sang a song and the Dalek's ran away!" his manic grin shadowed by sadness and even fear. Rose gave him a strange look.

"….I was at home…..No, I was in the TARDIS, then there was this light, and…..I can't remember anything else" the doctor listened but was not looking at her, for he had seen a flash of gold over his hand. It was starting. He winced flexing his hand, then smiled turning to her.

"Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses, imagine how many times a day you end up saying that joke. And it's still funny!"

"Then….why can't we go there?"

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this" Rose looked at him and got up with a little jump, her finger pointing in mock sternness as she smiled at him.

"You're not making any sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads. Or no head. Imagine me, with no head! And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process, you never know what your gonna get-_aah" _He convulsed in pain as the gold light rippled across his skin, it was there in a moment then gone. He stepped back from the console holding his hand to his stomach in pain. As if the pain emanated from his hand. Rose tried to rush towards him, fear and concern flowing from her.

"Doctor!"

"Stay away!" he looked deep into her eyes, he didn't want to do this to her. But he had no choice so he would make it as easy on her as possible. He looked to her scared face as she held onto to one of the rusty coral struts.

"Doctor. Tell me what's going on"

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex. And no ones meant to do that." His voice dripping with sarcasm laced with pain, then his face became serious. "Every cell in my body is dying."

"But …..can't you do something?"

"Yeah I'm doing it now" he grimaced in pain again then continued. "Time Lords have got this trick. Sort of a way of cheating death. Except…." The pain flowing through his body no longer mattered, all in this moment that mattered was her.

"It means I'm gonna change. And I won't see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face" he pointed to his face, sad smile on his face. "And before I go….."

"Don't say that." Rose interrupted, her voice laced with fear. And he realized again that he didn't want to leave her. He looked at her, eyes intense with the love he felt for her. Trying to let her see what he could never say.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you. You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what?" he gave her his huge smile as she shook her head. "So was I" and her smile lit his heart, but her tears crushed them. He couldn't leave her, he loved her. Oh by Rassilon he loved her. The pain grew worse blocking out conscious thought. But his mind called out to a part that had been locked off, now opened by the brief touch of the Time Vortex. His mind screamed for help. And he was answered.

Rose looked on as the gold light, like what she had seen in the TARDIS when Margaret the Slitheen had been there. She was so scared, what was happening? Then through the wall burst a golden form, it looked like a dragon that was made with glowing gold dust. It moved quickly over to the Doctor, and then rising on its hind legs wrapped its wings around him. The Dust glowed to blinding intensity. Then there was silence. She looked up to see her Doctor lying on the floor. A memory surfaced, tinged with pain and sadness, but hope also. The dragon was looking at the Doctor. His eyes were open but he looked exhausted. She heard him say one word before he passed out.

"You!"

She slowly walked forward, her shoed feet making a dull clanging sound on the TARDIS grills. The creature seemed sad as it looked at the Doctor. Then his red eyes met with hers.

"I know you….you saved me didn't you? When I fell from that cliff" the creature nodded, it watched her as she knelt beside the Doctor. She softly touched his face. She looked back to those sad red eyes. "Will he be ok?" again the creature slowly nodded then indicated to the clock built into the TARDIS console. It took her a moment to realize. "In time right?" once more it nodded. "Oh I need to get him to bed, but how am I going to do that?" she said with a sigh, scratching the back of her head. She looked at the creature as it became a dust cloud and flowed under the grill under the Doctor. Then it coalesced back into its form, the Doctor now lying on it's back. It started to pad towards the TARDIS corridors then turned back to Rose. She followed then took the lead showing him to the Doctors room.

The room was made of dark blues, the four-poster bed being adorned with blue drapes, the covers matching. Here and there were various bits of metal and brick-a-brack. There were some power cells for the sonic screwdriver. The musical thing from Van Statton's office. She smiled, when had he grabbed that? She watched as the dragon walked through the bed as if it was a ghost and laid down disappearing from view. But that left the Doctor safely on the bed. The Gold dust streamed out from under the bed then became whole again. It sat on it's hunches as Rose sat by the Doctor, taking his slack hand in hers. The creature seemed to sigh then got up as if to leave.

"Wait, can't you stay?" the creature shook his head sadly. "Why?"

The creature looked back as some of itself moved and became a chain, and then it looked back at Rose.

"Your bound?" it nodded "The we can help you!" it shook it's head fiercely as if it didn't want to be help. But it's eyes showed it longed for freedom but seemed to be afraid what the cost would be. "Will we see you again" the look he gave her relayed the message of "who knows" but seemed to relay that he hoped not. Not because he didn't want to, but would be better if they didn't. It bowed to Rose then opened its great wings and jumped through the wall. She looked back down to the Doctors face and stroked it softly. Why had he seemed shocked and disgusted when he saw the dust dragon? That simple "You!" had been filled with so much shock and even loathing, as if he hated it more than he did a Dalek. From what she had seen of it, it was kind. It had saved her life before and now seemed to have saved the Doctors. It was then that she thought of Jack. What had happened? She wished she could see him.

She whipped round at the flash of gold. And there, as the gold dust once more left was Jack, he looked shocked but whole. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered "Thank you".

Jack had watched the TARDIS disappear, leaving him behind. He felt crushed as the blue box disappeared. He found himself wandering the hallways, he would not cry, nope not him. No sir-ree. He looked out one of the surviving windows to see a gold dragon come shooting out what looked like the Time Vortex, the tunnels through which all time travelers passed. No one to date had mapped its entirety…well all except the Time Lords. This dragon that did not seem solid beat its wings as if it was in air. It sped towards him, he stepped back thinking it was going to impact into the glass, it was huge like the size of an elephant. The size you would expect a dragon from the tales of Arthur would be. He stood against the wall as it came through the glass like a ghost. It became a cloud of gold dust without shape as it did so, and then reformed to the dragon but smaller. Now it was the size of a horse. It walked to wards him, bowed, and then leapt up grabbing him in its claws. He cried out as it shot for the glass, he expected an impact. Instead it felt like he had been transmatted. He opened his eyes to see he was flying in space…but he could breath. He looked ahead to she a rip open showing the Time Vortex to which they entered. He kept looking forward, all the time wondering what the hell was going on. He gave a cry of joy when he saw the TARDIS spinning through the Vortex. He felt fear a moment. Would the TARDIS let this creature pass thorough? But he dismissed it, for it must have been the Doctor who sent this dust Dragon. He looked on as they approached at great speed, at the last instant the wings closed around him. He got the feeling of being trasmatted again, and then he was blinking his eyes to see Rose before him. The dragon was gone; all that was left was swirling gold dust the dissipated like smoke. He looked to Rose seeing her looking to the ceiling, saying thank you. Then she ran to him, launching into his embrace nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Jack! I am so glad to see you!"

"Me too Rosie, thought you and the Doc had left me. Speaking of which what's up with him?" he followed Rose as she sat back down beside the Doctor, taking back his hand. Jack checked him over quickly with military precision.

"I don't know Jack, he said he was going to die, but that he would still be here."

"Sounds like a regeneration"

"A what?"

"A regeneration, Legend has it that Time Lords to escape death replaced every cell in their body. Their appearance would change, as would their personality somewhat. But he would remember who he was."

"Git, he should have told me about this sooner" she looked at the Doctor's lax face as she said this quietly but with no less meaning.

"So what happened Rosie?" Jack sat on the other side of the Doctor.

"I'm not sure Jack. I can't really remember. The stupid git sent me away. Must have got back somehow. I just remember waking up here and the Doctor going on about leaving. Then the dragon came through the TARDIS and there was a flash. The Doctor was on the floor and the dragon standing beside him. I knew it Jack, it saved me before. The Doctor was awake for a moment. He knew it, and didn't seem that happy to see it"

"A Guardian" Jack whispered in revered silence.

"Huh?"

"It's only a tale Rose," he said trying to dismiss it.

"But Jack, you thought the Time Lords were just a myth remember?" Jack smiled.

"True. It was like a ghost story really. The Guardian of the Time lords would come and get you if you weren't careful. Don't mess too much with time. But they disappeared around the same time as the Dalek's"

"Do you think that was one?" Rose asked, and then yawned.

"Don't think so. They were solid and never heard of any doing that. So no" Jack got up to walk to his room, he was knackered. "I'm off to get some sleep, think you should as well. You look terrible Rosie"

"Oh thanks. No I'm going to stay here." She looked at his face again.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Jack went over and kissed her on the cheek then left her alone with the Doctor.

"I know he will." She said quietly as she curled up at the end of the bed near the backboard. The bed was very large so she had room to move without worry of being kicked by the Doctor. She looked at his resting form trying to figure out if that was a guardian or not.

She let sleep claim her as dreams surfaced full of gold light and alien song. Shadowed by a wolf.

KITG: so…..what you think so far? As you might have guessed this is for all those out there who didn't want Chris to leave. But don't get me wrong, I like David already. But this has been Tardis-butting me for a while. (Tardis butting Tardis head-butting you till you pay attention.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The darkness was all encompassing, the harsh rock slicked with slime. Tracks led out from the rear to a tunnel, small mining carriages carrying raw minerals. The only light coming from the tunnel as dim electric lights eliminated the dark track, disappearing to a point in the distance. Great gouges, seeming to look as though a great-clawed animal had been scratching at it, marred the rock.

Great red eyes opened to the darkness, his heart a little lighter for his momentary freedom. The chains clanked and rattled across the stone as it moved. He stretched to get the pain out of his bones. He still felt weak after the Doctor had physically ripped his soul from his body. He knew the Doctor didn't know what he was doing, but it still hurt like hell. He looked up as they opened the entranceway to throw in some meat. He padded over his black claws clinking on the rock. The chains on his neck and hind legs restricted his movement. They had tied his wings to his body also the chains overlapping on his back to end in hooks that stuck into his hide. The metal which bound him, would change with him from beast to man. Their size moving with him. The chains that linked him to the cave wall stayed the same. But the collar around his neck, and those around his legs and arms would change their size like the chains that bound his wings. They would become like small chains and hooks at his rib cage, a metal collar to his neck and bracelets on his wrists. Always a reminder of whom now his life belonged to. But perhaps, not for much longer.

He looked round at the sound of movement, there came the warden and his master. The warden kept all in the mine in line. He was a cruel and malicious man, but he expected no less from a convicted murderer. This planet was a huge mining world, the ore they pulled from this place powering the drives of human and alien ships alike. The place was dangerous; especially here the raw ore was akin to radiation, unzipping the DNA of the unwary. There was a medication to give you immunity, but not all were given it. So the death toll was slow, painful and high.

"You are not yet digging my pet. Oversleep?" his master asked

"Forgive me my master, I do not….feel well" He bowed, his once shining gold scales now marred by the black dust and dirt. His scales also now a dull yellow from being hidden in the dark. He was a shadow of his former self, truth be told…he was broken. In his youth he would be slave to no one. Yes he followed Rassilon, but he was friend more than master, and only called lord, as was his station on Gallifrey. But now…a lot had brought him to this stage. Scars on his body hidden by the dirt, and scars of the mind.

Betrayal most destroying as blood put the scars upon his body. He tried to forget, but his master taunted him. He was not the last of his kind; there were two others who hunted him. They wanted his life, his soul and he was happy to hand it over. But not until his job was done.

"Aww the poor Sultarrvec in pain?" he turned to the warden, he was crawling towards him, fear plain in his eyes. But he knew he was safe with the master here. He poked the great beast earning a deep growl.

"Dumah! Leave my pet be. Now my Sultarrvec, you have made over quota so come to the surface. Aren't I kind to you?" his master asked, the gold finery glittering as the man looked at his claws. He was bipedal and human-ish, but that was as far as it went. He had clawed hands, his hair like tentacles making it look as though he had braids. They were white and shiny as he turned in the dim light. His eyes were black as were his lips. Teeth sharp as knives, two sticking out making him look like a vampire almost. He brought out from the fold of his suit a remote, pressing it the chains connected to the collar and feet unattached with a click, they recoiled to the wall like snakes, almost as if they were alive.

"Come now Sultarrvec, time to show them your still here" He was now in his human form, his body hidden in a black hooded robe. The Warden walked past his master attaching smaller chains to the collar and bracelets. He followed his master and the Warden from his cave.

The surface of the planet here was somewhat pleasant; on the other side of the planet it was dark and covered with smog. It was there they refined the ore into the fuel cells needed to power the great ships of the sky. But here it was almost pleasant. If you could ignore all the guns and wire fences that surrounded the place or in the hands of the numerous guards. He was led out towards the dark and dead tree. The trunk of the tree was thicker than a beer barrel. And thrust through its heart was a metal rod; at the end was a hoop to which his chains would be attached. As he was lead from the underground into the light he blinked at the glare. He saw the other miners and prisoners part and start to mumble. He could feel their fear of him as they whispered

"Look, it's the Sultarrvec" 

"_Stay away, it's a monster"_

"_Sultarrvec, destroyer of worlds"_ Arr yes, there was the meaning of his new name. Sultarrvec was said in the old tongue of this world. It literally translated as "Destroyer Of Worlds"

He sat down at the base of the tree, hands resting behind his head, just relishing the feeling of being outside. He opened one eye to see the orphans looking at him. They were the children who's parents died here or before their arrival. The killers and others often picked on them. No parents to keep an eye on them. When he came out he offered them a brief respite. He saw Mizariah looking at him, he nodded and she turned to the others. They came rushing over to the tree to eat their food, each nodding to him as they passed.

"Hi Mokie" Mizariah exclaimed as she slumped down beside him. She was the oldest of he orphans; at the age of 15 she kept an eye on the younger ones. There were 22 in total. All were afraid most of the time, never able to act as children. But here in the safe bubble of where his chain would reach, they could be children and play.

"Hey Mokie, you in there?" Mizariah proceeded to tap him on the head. Which earned her a deep growl, and a glare from his golden eyes. Mokie was a nickname she had given him. It was something to do with a cute monster. He just about tolerated it. "Sorry, you ok?"

"Old memories" he growled sadly.

"We all have those from time to time"

"Time….yes." he looked to the sky, only to be blocked off as a child fell from the tree into his lap "OOF!"

He looked down at the small boy in his lap; he could feel the child quivering in fear under his golden gaze.

"Timmy! What are you doing?" Mizariah gasped as she pulled the 4 year old from his lap.

"Sorry..m.m..Mr Mokie. I was just playing" the young one stammered. He just growled and looked back to the sky. Mizariah sat beside him, not afraid of whom he was. They stayed like that for a time, eating the food given, actually having some fruit. An apple, he smiled, an apple a day keeps the Doctor away.

They all looked over as a small child's scream caught their attention. He looked over to see the young one in the grip of a man, a savage grip. He did not recognize this one as the child of 4 kicked and screamed in the mans grasp. Must be a new inmate. He rose to his feet with a sigh. Mizariah had run forward to try and help the little one.

"Leave her alone!" Mizariah shouted, running up to kick the man in the shin, he cried out in pain then backhanded Mizariah so she fell at his feet, lip cut and bleeding. Then he turned back to the little on in his grasp. What he didn't realize was he was in the range of the Sultarvec's chains. So he walked forward without a sound, others shrank back as the darkness came to him. He stood behind the man, and then grasped his arms, pulling them away from the child with little effort. The man screamed at him. So he spun him round to face his golden eyes.

"Let me go alien filth!"

"No, don't think I will" he closed his hand round the man's throat.

"What are you?" fear now in the man's eyes.

"The Sultarrvec" with that he broke the mans neck, letting the body fall to the floor he walked past Mizariah and sat back at his tree as if nothing had happened.

Mizariah looked at him a moment, she had almost forgotten that his name was well earned. He could be a cold killer when he wanted to be. It saddened her, for she had a feeling he was not always like this. That he had been kind and treasured each life…but now? She had no illusion what happened. He was the killer; if you miss behaved up here you were sent down to the Sultarrvec's cave and eaten. None had returned intact. She remembered the first time she came here. And Bob's daughter had been sent to the Sultarrvec. What was returned was a mangled wreck of a body. Ripped to shreds, chewed, her face contorted in pain. Then she had seen him for herself, one of the pervs had tripped her, making her spill her only food for the day. Then tried to touch her. The next instant the man had been ripped off her, his back broken with a scream. Then she had been gathered up in his arms, and said the words that would become his name to her

"Mokie?" he had snorted but made no comment. Taken her over to his tree and then given her all his food to. After that she had not seen him often. He was not allowed out that much, only when the planet owner was pleased.

The owner of the planet was a creature called a Danoktor. They had been a savage race, this planet was once theirs. From what she knew the planet owner, which they had to call master, was a rich member of his kind and bought the planet. His real name was Melchia. His second in command now was a human killer called Dumah. He ran the mining, the master only coming down from time to time. Mokie was the master's pet, and had to do his bidding. He was also the digger; she had not seen his other form, but others who had pushed the mine cars full of ore. They told of a great beast with red eyes in the dark. The oldest had seen him in the sunlight in his form, they told of the terror. They seemed so afraid that none dared to doubt it. She had asked Mokie what he looked like. He had just said nothing. Shaking his head at some of the stories she recounted.

All too soon it was time to go back to work, the orphans stepped back as the warden came out and took Mokie's chains off the tree and lead him away. All the children waved, saying "Bye Mokie" he walked past them giving no sign, just looking at the sky. But Mizariah caught his eye; saw the fear of the dark.

"Till next time little one" then he was gone into the mineshaft.

The warden returned to the master after he placed the Sultarrvec back to his place, making the chains in the walls snake out to reattach themselves. The Master was sat in his lavish office, one of his pleasure slaves at his knee as he checked the computer read out.

"The pet is back in his cage master"

"Good, think it will be time for my pets medicine soon. He's getting a little too strong"

"Sure master. When shall we give it to him?"

"A couple of days yet." He tapped on the projected interface, showing numbers and sales projection. "Profit is up, my pet is digging well"

"So you not going to tell them where to find him?" Dumah asked, making himself comfortable.

"Of course not, they want to kill my pet. They have given me the means to keep him in line. I only need to tell them if my pet gets out of line and is of no more use to me."

"But what they say? Do you believe them?"

"What? That he is a traitor, and destroyed his world? Oh yes. Can you not smell the death on him; he has billions to his name. I know what he is. He is one of the last Guardians. The other two looking for him were the rest of his race. That makes 3 of them left. And you know me. I am a collector of rare things," he began to laugh deeply at his power over his little pet. Nothing could fix the broken spirit of this guardian, hunted by his own flesh and blood. Hiding from the universe.

**KITG: there you go, another chapter for you. Hope you like. This might seem a bit dark. But I want to show how Tormented the Guardian has become. Right more Doctor and Rose next chap….wonder what he will say when he wakes up?**

**Doctor: Mmm, warm feet**

**KITG: What?**

**Doctor: well my feet are warm**

**Rose: only cause I've been sleeping on them at the end of the bed!**

**KITG: Rolls eyes Don't start. Here have some Chocolate. (Passes chocolate to Rose)**

**Rose/Doctor: (Starts fighting over the Chocolate) BANG!**

**KITG: (Looks over the end of the bed) You two ok down there?**

**Doctor/Rose: ow (rubbing their heads)**


	4. Chapter 3

Sound slowly returned to him, then feeling. And finally memory. The last made him shoot upright in shock and disgust. He sat a moment, blinking in the light as he tried to control his breathing. Then he looked to his hands. They seemed the same as before…but that couldn't be right. He began checking himself out, touching his face and finally his ears. He hadn't changed? But why? He knew he was regenerating so what had happened? 

"So your awake then" he looked down at the where the voice had come from. There regarding him with her soft brown eyes was Rose. She was curled up at the bottom of his bed.

"Yeah, well I think so" he still wasn't sure he was.

"Good" Rose got up from the bed and walked to sit beside him. "Then I can do this" his head recoiled as she slapped him hard across the face…..yep….he was awake.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! First you send me away like some toy! Then do all this reg..regen.."

"Regenerating?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Well it's not like I had a bloody choice in the matter!..Wait….how did you know what it was?" he exclaimed as his brain caught up with his mouth

"What?"

"Regenerating"

"Oh Jack told me, and don't think your getting off the hook Mr- I'm-so-impressive-alien-git" The Doctor ran that sentence through his head…ookay.

"Wait, what do you mean Jack told you…..?"

"He's here… JACK!" Rose shouted down the hallway. There came a reply of rushing feet. Then Jack was standing in the doorway

"Hello handsome. So you didn't need a prince to wake you with a fair kiss" he began to make sucking sounds and puckering his lips. Which was cut off as the Doctor threw a pillow at his face.

"Glad to see your normal" the Doctor commented dryly.

"What happened Doc? One minute I was dead, then alive. Then I see the TARDIS disappear. And to top it off a great big gold dragon comes and drags me back to the TARDIS through a time vortex." Jack said without taking a breath.

"A gold dragon? Damn. I thought I was seeing things. Traitorous bastard!" the Doctor scowled, shocking Jack and Rose with his anger. He tried to get up, but still felt a bit shaky.

"Doctor. What was that? What happened? How did I get back here after you sent me home?" Rose asked, looking deep into his eyes, not letting him look away. He sighed; he would have to tell them. Because she would remember sooner or later anyway.  
He told them of how Rose had come back as the Bad wolf, told them of her glory and song as she destroyed the Daleks and brought life back to Jack. Which Jack hugged and kissed Rose for. Then that he was Regenerating.  
They in turn told him of what happened after, of the Gold Dragon, of it engulfing him, so he didn't change. Saving him. Carrying him to his room. Of being bound. And of saving Jack. All the way through this Rose watched the Doctors blue eyes. Every time they spoke of the Gold Dragon, hate flashed across the blue. Bringing the cold storm to his gaze.

"Good, if he is bound it will be easy to find the traitor!" he then walked from his room, strong strides to the console room. Then he programmed the TARDIS to find the Dragon. She held off at first, but the mental anger the Doctor directed to the ship would broke no argument.

"But Doctor, he saved us. Me twice. Why do you hate him?" Rose asked, keeping the console between them. His eyes flashed anger at remembered memory.

"That thing you saw was called a Guardian. The Chosen Guardian in fact, when Gallifrey was in trouble they were supposed to come, swore they would in Rassilon's name and by their lives. We called. They never came. If they had Gallifrey would never have burned. That One! Needs to answer for what he's done. Don't be fooled by his little helping hands. He is a traitor, a coward. Nothing more" The Doctor was in full anger, darker than the Daleks.  
Yes he hated the Daleks, but they were doing only what was in their nature, they could be nothing else. But the Guardian, he was once friend. And that was what hurt the most.

"Where are we going Doc?" Jack asked, coming to stand beside Rose, squeezing her hand in comfort.

"To find him." he jammed the controls, flicking switches to make his precious craft go faster.

"This guardian was your friend wasn't he?" The Doctors head shot up at Jacks comment. "Thought so."

"Yes, he was..once. His name was Galen. He swore to come if ever we called, as did his people. He also swore to help us…me if I ever needed it. No matter what the cost. But he never came. Do you have any idea what its like? Seeing one defence after another fall before the Daleks. And the children clinging to the false dream that the Guardians will come, they will save us. And see that dream shatter as fire consumes your world? We would have won if they had answered." The Doctor sat in the chair beside the console, form bent, head in hands. Rose slowly approached him, slipping her arm round his shoulders to hug him.

"Before the end Gallifrey declared the Guardians traitors. That they must answer before Gallifreyian law"

"But how do you know the Guardians weren't destroyed before the Dalek's came to your home world?" Rose inquired softly, kneeling down so she could see his eyes.

"We sent a scout. They were hiding behind the very shield we had given them, safe and sound. We could have no shield on our world. For at the centre of the Guardians home world was a crystal with infinite power. It was the only thing that could sustain a shield of that strength, nothing could penetrate it" he sat, looking into the central column as it rose and fell, feeling old memories wash over him once more. He thought all the guardians dead. He had gone to the place where their planet had once been after Gallifrey burned, but it was just empty space. Nothing. Perhaps the shield had collapsed into itself. Destroying the planet. He had taken some satisfaction from that thought. But now, to know one lived. He had to face him. Had to answer for his crime.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They stepped out of the TARDIS, the planet around them looking like the Scottish highlands. There in the centre of a cobbled clearing was a dead tree, the bark black. But something shined in its trunk. Rose walked over to see a metal hoop sticking out from the trunk. The inside ring of the hoop was shiny and smooth, as if well worn. Further back was some more buildings. They looked to be made of the local stone, smoke rising from the chimneys. In the distance on a hill looked to be a larger house. Maybe a manor of some kind.  
Back behind the tree was a cliff side, and like a gaping wound there was a dark cave imbedded in it. It looked like the maw of some great beast. The sound of dripping waters as it dropped from the cave ceiling audible even here. Leading out from the cave looked to be a train track, this disappeared in the distance, even as they watched they saw a train, empty carriages behind enter the cave at great speed.

"Auto trains, um-manned. Seems to be some sort of mining operation here Doc" Jack commented quietly.

"So where do we look?" Rose asked, taking the Doctors hand in hers. Something didn't feel right.

"Go and ask at the mine I guess. Ask the foreman" The Doctor started toward the cave mouth, Rose sticking close to his side. Jack took his place on the other side of Rose, so she was sandwiched between them safely.  
They had made it halfway to the cave when an alarm rang out, the high pitch digital tone did nothing to mask the sound of approaching feet. Out came guards, bodies covered with protective clothing, bulletproof jackets. In their hands they carried daunting looking energy weapons. It wasn't long before they were surrounded, guns levelled at them.  
They held up their hands in surrender. The Doctor and Jack standing now in front of Rose as the guards parted to let another man approach.

"What do we have here?" said the new arrival, his form looking well muscled. Almost like a club bouncer. In his hand was an electro whip; at his waist was a radio, some energy cuffs. He had a large scar over his right eye. Face dimpled and scared from many fights.

"Some intruders Warden." One of the guards replied. The Warden walked toward the Doctor.

"Who sent you? Are you part of New Earth Mining? Trying to see how we produce so much?"

"No one sent us, were just got lost. Produce what?" The Doctor asked, smiling the whole time.

"Don't act stupid. Take them to the Master. He will no doubt want to question them" The Doctors blood ran cold at the mansion of "The Master" it couldn't be could it?

They were put in a caged truck, which headed to the manor in the distance. They had been chained so they couldn't move to far.

"Why is it always a gun in the face welcome? Why never a "here have a cup of tea" welcome?" Rose groused, trying to twist her wrists from the tight metal cuffs.

"Just lucky I guess" Jack commented, then swore as they went over a bump and he hit his head.

"More like welcome courtesy of the Doctor"

"Hey! I resent that!" The Doctor pouted at rose in mock hurt.

"You can resent it all you like. Doesn't make it not true…oh sod it, they are too tight" Rose huffed, giving up as her wrists became sore from the twisting.  
They looked as the house came closer, they could see now it was a richly carved manor. The silk curtains and gold trims sparkling in the dull sunlight. It looked like and old-fashioned Victorian design. As if it had been plucked to old earth and placed here. Led through the carpeted entranceway, past human female slaves. Their eyes showing their fear as they bowed at the Wardens passing. Eventually on maid came up to them, curtsied and began to speak.

"The Master is not to be disturbed right now sir." Her voice fearful.

"I don't care, tell him now!" she scurried through some large oak doors, giving a glimpse of what looked to be a study beyond. They heard the Maids relaying the message. Then a cry and the loud crack of flesh hitting flesh. Finally the door opened to reveal a well-dressed gentleman. But his face showed him to be alien. Tentacle white braids, black lips. And sharp teeth. The Warden bowed before the alien.

"You had better have a good reason for this Dumah!"

"Forgive me master. But we found these intruders in the courtyard, near the Sultarrvec's tree" The Doctor's head looked to Dumah. Sultarrvec? That was a very old dialect, thought to be dead among the universe. The TARDIS hadn't translated it, but the Doctor remembered one of his teachers mentioning it. It was a great beast with no remorse. A Destroyer of worlds. That's what its name meant. He turned back top the situation at hand as this "Master" walked towards Rose.

"Well this is a pretty little thing" he moved Rose's face from side to side, but she wrenched her chin from his grasp, his sharp nails cutting her flesh in small scratch marks. "And strong willed too. Who sent you?"

"No one, as I told your friend here. We got lost"

"I find that hard to believe. You don't just land on Danoktor 5. You trying to find out how yield so much Cordritum?" the voice, slick almost trance like.

"Cordritum? That's the raw ore that makes up Cordritum Scordite, the most powerful engine cell."

"Hum, so you're not totally ignorant then? Well no matter. Dumah take them to the mines, if they are here to see how we produce so much….let them see if first hand." With that, the Master walked from the room back into the study, two maids went in, and came out dragging the dead body of the maid before. Rose gasped hands going to her mouth. Dumah laughed.

"Boss really is in a bad mood today. Oh well….he might replace her with you my dear, that is if you don't get sent to the Sultarrvec first" he began to laugh as he dragged them out by their chains. They were loaded back into the truck, and heading towards the dark hole that was the mine….

**TBC**

KITG: there you go, yet another chapter for you..


	5. Chapter 4

KITG: And yet another chapter hehehehe.

CHAPTER 4 

They were led from the truck and made to walk past the automated train. Now inside he could see all the humans and aliens. They were either digging what looked to be precious rocks, like rubies, out of the cave. So it wasn't only Cordritum that this planet yielded.

The warden Dumah led them past the miner, some Rose could see where whole families. Children digging along with their parents. All the while the mining carts rolled past to be loaded on the train. The multi-colored hue of the Cordritum plain to see. It would have been beautiful; if it's raw form wasn't so deadly. He could see Radiation shields around the carts, blocking the harmful waves. So they were safe for now. He looked up as a pick was shoved into his hands.

"Welcome to your new home, you dig when we tell you. You eat and sleep when we tell you. Now start digging" he was about to make some witty remark, but the crack of an electro whip to Rose's side, making her scream cut him off.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, standing before her, but he suffered the same fate as her. Jack was about to start, when a girl came forward.

"Please warden, they'll dig, just need someone to show then is all. Brains must be slow." The Warden laughed and walked off, leaving them chained to the main chain that ran either side of the tunnel. The tunnel was shored up with metal girders, lamps where placed at random intervals. Here and there the black rock glittered with the hidden treasures, which it held.

Jack helped the Doctor to his feet, while the young girl helped Rose. The Doctor looked at the girl, she seemed to be 15, pretty face obscured by the dirt. Her green eyes shone with intelligence and pain a girl of that age should never know. She had short cropped hair, and was about 5ft. her clothes where tattered, looking too big for her slight frame, hand-me-downs almost.

"Thanks" Rose spoke, her voice hoarse, that had bloody hurt.

"No problem, you'll have to watch out for him, he won't hesitate to kill you" the young one commented, watching the retreating form of the Warden.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, making an over the top gesture of digging.

"My names Mizariah, though the kids call me Miz for short."

"Never heard that name before…I like it" Jack Commented going closer to the Girl.

"Down Jack!" Rose commented. Then turned to Miz "don't mind him. I'm Rose, He's Jack. And this is the Doctor" she pointed to the two in turn.

"Oh he doesn't bother me. There are far worse, the warden included." Miz went back to digging.

"What do you mean? What exactly is this place?" Rose asked, now seeing fully the mixed variations of people. From families, to old. To those who seemed apart from the others, seeming to be feared.

"This is a mining planet belonging to Kouken Hangyakusha Mining. The master owns the company. His real name is Melchia. But we have to call him master. He takes all the workers he wants from either prisons, or hijacking cryo-ships. That's where most of the families come from." Miz told them, not looking at anything but the rock before her as she dug. Then grabbing a shovel she scooped up the rock and placed it into the cart behind them.

"What about the prisons?" Jack asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Well you think of a crime, and one will be here to fill it. From pickpockets and thieves like some of the orphans, to murderers and rapists like the Warden. So watch your self with him" They all looked up at the alarm that sounded. The hiss of steam as the turbines wound down that ran the carts. There was a clink as the main chain was retracted, leaving them now free to move.

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking to the dark roof for the source of the noise.

"Time to end for the day. Can't work in the mines at the night, the temperature drops too low. Only the Sultarrvec can continue. Come on, you can stay with us. Till you find your way around" So the three fell in behind Mizariah as she led them into the cave, then into a side section. As they passed the threshold they felt the warm air from the heater in the wall. She led the through the shambles of bedding and sleeping forms to the dark back of this room. There talking and generally playing games were some children ranging from 4 to maybe 15. Two seemed to be standing on guard; they nodded when they saw Mizariah. Confirming the Doctors suspicion that she was their leader somehow. She indicated for them to make themselves comfortable as they could.

Rose sat next to the Doctor, leaning against him gently as their backs were to the wall, looking out at the room. So no one could sneak up from behind. Jack was sat next to Miz. He was looking at the girl when a young boy cam forward to stand between Miz and Jack.

"You'd better not let the Sultarrvec see you looking at her like that. He would kill you"

"Timmy! I can take care of myself thank you. And Jack here is my friend. Like you." Mizariah said patiently to the little one. He tended to be overly defensive for her, which often got him into trouble.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not going to do anything to your friend"

"Well you'd better not. Mokie would be mad" with that he shuffled off and lay down to sleep. Rose smiled; he stood up for Mizariah like she was his mother or something.

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit protective."

"They seem to look up to you" the Doctor finally spoke, eyes hooded in the darkness.

"Yeah, cause I'm the oldest. They think of me like their mother. I look out for them. Make sure no body messes with them if I can. Though most of the inmates don't dare. After what Mokie did. Only some new inmates who don't know often try."

"Who's Mokie?" Rose felt her eyes becoming heavy, but she sat bolt upright as a mans voice broke into the quiet atmosphere

"Mokie is the stupid name those kids give to that monster" The man came out from the shadow, looking thin. His eyes wild and haunted.

"Leave it alone Bob" Miz replied, her eyes narrowing.

"I keep telling you girl. Stay away from that monster. He will kill you"

"He won't..he's not like that"

"Have you forgotten of what it did to my daughter? Have you warned them of the Sultarrvec?" he then turned to the Doctor and Rose "keep her close my friend, don't let her get sent to the Sultarrvec. Best let the warden have his way, lest she will be alive then. I will kill that monster; kill the Sultarrvec for my daughter. I will I tell you" his voice took on a hysterical tone, as two others came forward. Trying to calm the raving man. They dragged him off. Rose watched, clinging tightly to the Doctors hand. Jack had also shuffled closer to her, ready to protect if he needed.

"Mizariah. Who or what is the Sultarrvec and Mokie?" Jack hadn't turned from watching the man being led off as he spoke.

"They are one and the same. Mokie is the name I gave him when he saved me. I know Sultarrvec isn't his real name. But he won't say what is. It happened when I was four. My mom had been killed by the radiation from the ore. I was alone. One of the rapists tried to..assault me. I was four " Rose gasped at this. The Doctors eyes took on the form of a swirling blue storm. Almost made her dizzy so she looked away. "I remember him pushing me to the floor, and me screaming. My food for the day spilling everywhere. Then the weight was gone. I heard the guy scream. Then I was picked up, I remember I felt afraid. But then he spoke. Telling me it was alright. His voice had a musical kinda tone back then. I just said the first thing that came into my head. "Mokie" it was the name of my teddy my mother had given me so long ago. And it kinda stuck. He gave me his food, and looked after me while he was on the surface. Never saw what he did to the man. But the others say he was ripped to pieces." She paused looking into the darkness.

"He is the only safety we have for a time " she indicated the other orphans as she said this "when he's allowed to the surface, we can play by his tree while he's tied there. None dare to enter the range of the chains."

"But what of that other girl. Did he kill her?" Rose asked, she had cuddled back to the Doctor, eyes drooping.

"I don't know….I know he can be ruthless, I would be stupid not to see it. But he has never done anything to harm us. But I know Bob's daughter had done nothing. It wasn't pretty. She had been ripped apart, parts eaten. Face set in fear and pain."

"But wait, you made this Mokie sound like a man." Jack voiced, sleep sounding in his voice also.

"He is, but I think he can change, though I have never seen his other form. Maybe he turns from Mokie into the Sultarrvec. All I know is if you are sent to the Sultarrvec's lair, you are never seen again here. Rumours tell of red eyes in the dark, and movement like that of a great-clawed beast. The old timers say they saw him. Skin alight with fire as he was subdued and taken into the cave to be the masters Pet."

The Doctor took all the information in. could it be Galen? Seemed likely, but he wasn't jumping to conclusions. Even as he was deemed traitor, Galen had never been a ruthless killer. Valuing life like the Doctor had._ "A lot of things can change. Given time"_ his mind argued. But to fall that far. He seemed to still have some protectiveness to young innocents. But what happened when they reached a certain age? If they were sent to him. Would he kill them? Did he kill them? Or was it all an elaborate Ruse by this Master, to make people comply out of fear.

He looked down to see Rose asleep against him. He would have to keep an eye on here in this place, he had seen how both the master…_No his name is Melchia. He is not your master_ his mind decided to add. He had seen how Melchia and the Warden Dumah had looked at Rose. He had no doubt what they would do to her. Both he and Jack would have to keep a very close eye. He settled down not to sleep, but a relaxing doze, always alert, as Jack, Rose and the others slumbered.

In the Shadows he watched. The blonde one was a beauty he had not beheld for such a long time. He felt aroused just looking at her. Yes, he would have first taste of her. No doubt the Master would have her sent to the Sultarrvec, claim she had been killed so he could keep her at the manor for himself. So he would have to move before. Or even better. Have her sent there. Take her down. Then have his way. And blame any damage on the Sultarrvec. Yes. He would make his move when she was alone. Away from the leather clad man. There was something about him that tolled him to be wary. Some hidden knowledge. He turned from the scene and travelled down the hallways to the planet side, already the cold beginning to freeze the dripping water, as it did every night. It would fall below –100 at its peek, but as always in morning it would be gone. Dry as a bone and pleasant like the old summers on earth. He could still hear the Sultarrvec digging, the loud scratching echoing around the chasm. He smiled. Soon he would have his fun.

KITG: There go go, kinda cliffy. R&R so I know people actually like this. I'm starting to get worried. :(

PS: just incase you wanted to know. Kouken Hangyakusha means Traitorous Guardian


	6. Chapter 5

KITG: hi, sorry for the long wait. the comp being a pain in the ass.  


CHAPTER 5

The blazing sun rose over the horizon, the flash heat that accompanied the dawn, melting the frozen ground. At the manor, the heat shields over the windows snapped down an instant before the sun touched it. It was not good to be out in the sunrise without protection. The plants, used to this treatment for centuries, blew in the accompanying breeze as if nothing had happened. The ice that during the night which had incased them, now melted to dew drops hanging from their leaves.

Finally the sun gave a mighty flash, then dulled to its normal daytime appearance. The land now looked as it had done the moment the TARDIS arrived. Almost like a dreary day in the highlands of Scotland.

The shutters over the manor rolled back into their housing with a click. The maids came out, sweeping the dust from the front doorstep. Inside the master finished dressing, the maid tied the treads of the over coat that covered his white shirt. He buckled his cuffs with ruby encrusted cufflinks, each showing the symbol of his power. Showing the crest of the Sultarrvec, a black dragon, with ruby red eyes. Around the edge more rubies encircled it.

He walked down the elaborate hallways. Here and there they were ordained with pictures of his family line.

His family had always been on this world, rising through the decades mining the minerals and treasures. They had killed all who had stood in their way, even the ancients of this world. They had been a peaceful race, too bad for them. It had been them that had given his family the idea for the crest. As they died in the bloody massacre that his family orchestrated, they had curse his line saying the Sultarrvec would rise and claim his family, burning them from the face of this world. Thus allowing the ancients beings spirits to rest.

He laughed to himself as he sat at the large table, the maid already having laid out his breakfast. He ate his meal, knowing his was more nourishing than what his miners would be eating about now. He looked up as the door opened to admit Dumah, the man walked towards him, then bowed low.

"Good morning Master Melchia."

"Ah Dumah, how did the new diggers settle in"

"Well enough when I gave the pretty one and the tall male a good shock" he gave a small snort.

"I hope you did not damage the girl" his dark eyes regarding Dumah.

"No, my master. She was unharmed."

"Good, I want to add the rare beauty to my collection. I have never seen hair, nor eyes like hers." He smiled a wistful smile, showing his sharp teeth. Dumah shivered at the sight.

"As you command my master. How would you like it to be done?" his mind happy, he would get her first.

"Watch the two males, no doubt they will try something, when they do….take the girl to my pet as punishment." He rose from the ornate chair and walked from the room. Leaving the still kneeling Dumah behind him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were awakened by the same tone of horn as last night. The Doctor had been awake from a while, hearing the scratching sound. He had watched the other people in the room, families staying a safe distance from those that looked to be old inmates from a prison.

Rose stirred in his lap; she had started by leaning against his shoulder for warmth. But gravity getting the better of her, she had slipped sideways. Not wanting to wake her, he moved so she cold rest more comfortably. Jack had then shuffled over in his sleep, using her thigh as a pillow. He had smiled, he now felt for the first time that had had a family again. A very strange, insane family, but never mind. Rose had proved to him that she would go to any length to protect him. To be honest, that scared him in a way he never expected. He was a Time Lord, and she was a 19-year-old human girl. He thought back to when he had seen her bleeding on that world, impaled by the platform. He thought he had lost her then, his hearts had fluttered, weighed down by the weight of the emotion he felt. He felt some gratitude towards the guardian for that. But they had still betrayed him.

All this went through his mind in seconds from he heard the first shrill cry of the horn. Rose sat up, pushing Jacks head off her thigh, he was awake and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Stop waggling your eyebrows at me Jack….geeze one track mind" She scoffed, but she was smiling. "Morning Doctor" She turned to him, her smile even brighter. It amazed him; even as she was captured she still managed to smile.

"Come on you three, if you want to get some food" all three looked to Mizariah, then got up to follow.

They traveled down the tunnel, the water once more dripping from the roof. They came to a wide-open space, the room was filled with picnic style tables, the metal now long turned to rust. Rose wondered if they would collapse under their weight. They went to join the line. It snaked up towards where some of the inmates were ladling the food into a bowl. Taking their bowls to the table, they sat with the orphans. The Doctor and Jack sitting opposite Rose and Mizariah. Rose and Jack sniffed the food, making a face. It looked like some noodles

"Just think of it like chicken chow main." Mizariah spoke in between slowly eating her noodles. Rose ate a bit then pulled a face.

"Yuck!"

"Never said it would taste like it" Mizariah sniggered,

"Oh ha ha" they all looked up at the sound of slurping; there was The Doctor, shoving the noodles into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Mizariah pulled a face and looked at Rose.

"Does he taste that?"

"Oh ignore him, I'm sure his taste buds died centuries ago" Rose replied with a smirk.

"OI! I'll haph you know, I thill tasth my thood"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Rose commented while she took a small bite of her food. Mizariah was trying to hide her laugh from the Doctor, as he glared at Rose.

"Mmmm that was good! Rose. Can I have yours" Jack suddenly piped up, taking her bowl before she could comment. She looked shocked at him a moment. Then just banged her head on the desk with a groan. Mizariah did laugh then.

"You guys are funny!"

"You wouldn't think that if you had to deal with these two all the time" came the muffled groan from Rose.

"Oh come on Rose…. we're not that bad" Rose just glared at Jack "ok, maybe we are, but you love us really" he began to poke her in the ribs making her squirm.

The alarm sounded again. So they rose and walked from the room. It was then that the Doctor whispered in Rose's ear,

"Rose, I'm going to take a little look around. Stay close to Jack"

"But Doctor!" she hissed back

"No Rose, I need you to keep an eye up here, please" he pleaded, she seemed about to argue again. But looking into his eyes stopped her. She gave a small nod.

"Okay Doctor, but be careful"

" I will, and you to, keep your eyes open" with that he disappeared into the dark shadows of the cave. Rose continued and caught up with Jack.

"Where's he off to?" he asked out the side of his mouth.

"You know the Doctor, off into trouble no doubt." They followed the others; not knowing Dumah had seen the Doctor slip away…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor crept down the darkness, trying to see a way to the depths to where the sound from last night had come from. He moved in the shadows, the tunnels echoing with the harsh clang of metal hitting rock. The scrap and scratch of the shovels, drowned by the rattling screech of the mining cars.

He followed the trail of tracks that seemed to be carrying the raw Cordritum from the bowls of the earth. Deeper and deeper he traveled, the sounds of the miners becoming a distant background noise, now the only sounds were of dripping water, the mining cars and the scratching sound. He looked to the tunnel, seeing the electric lights taper off. Ahead was just deep blackness, eerie now and then by a flash of red. The Doctor became aware of a new noise. That of breathing, of a great creature filling its lungs to survive.

He was just about to go further, when he cried out in pain.

"Think that's far enough my friend" The Doctor looked up from the blue electricity sparking across his body, to see Dumah leering at him, two guards flanking the warden.

"You shouldn't poke your nose where is not wanted my friend"

"I'm not your friend" The Doctor growled as the guards came forwards to bring him to his feet, chains clicking round his wrists.

"Aww, now you have gone and hurt my feelings…Bring him!" the last was directed to the guards, they marched back up the tunnel, light now becoming brighter as more light were set in the wall.

He brought the Doctor into the middle of the cave, all workers turning to look at them.

"It would seem you all need to relearn your lesson." Dumah began, using the speaker system in the wall to amplify his voice. "We rule here, you will listen to the master and dig when I tell you. If not you will go to the Sultarrvec, or if not you….someone you care about." He looked over to where Rose was standing, eyes fearful as she looked at the Doctor. Then with a nod of his head, two guards came over and began to drag Rose away.

"Hey! What you think you're doing!" Jack shouted, punching one of the guards, more guards ran over, shock sticks in hand. They shocked Jack, kicking him to the ground. All the time he was calling for Rose.

"Jack,No!..leave him alone. I'll come with you. Just stop it!" Rose shrieked, writhing in their grasp. The guards attacking Jack, backed off eyes never leaving Jacks form. He tried to get up, looking as if to start the attack anew. But Rose's voice stopped him.

"Jack …don't..leave it. I'll be fine" Jack could see the fear in her eyes, but also her determination that he wouldn't get hurt because of her. He could do nothing now and they both knew it. He mouthed to her _"we'll find you"_ and she nodded in reply.

The Doctor looked on, then turned to Dumah as Rose was brought up to them.

"What you doing? She didn't do anything!"

"No, but you did. This is your punishment. Say goodbye" he moved closer to the Doctor, lips close to his ears. "Say goodbye, because I will have her. Then the Sultarrvec will feed" The Doctor struggled in the guards grasp, trying to attack Dumah. But the man just laughed, he walked past him, then Rose. Signaling the guards to bring her.

"Doctor!"

"Rose!" his hands reached out, a fleeting touch with hers, blue locking to brown…then she was ripped from him and disappeared into the blackness. Dumah laughing all the way……..

TBC...

KITG: yeah I know….evil cliffy

Doctor: Rose!…KITG, bring her back to me! (In ten voice,)

KITG: (is puddle on floor) bubble, bubble, bubble.

Doctor: (Rolls eyes) Bugger…hate it when she does that

Guys at T&C: well don't say that then!

Doctor: What? Bring her back to me (in sexy voice)

Guys at T&C: (is mass puddle on the floor) bubble, bubble, bubble


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rose was dragged down into the bowels of the mine, deeper and deeper. Rose's eyes went through the stages in each level of darkness, momentarily blind until her eyes became accustomed. The light fixtures became few and far between. The group came to an intersection in the tunnel ways. One leading to the left, the other leading on into the darkness. She could now hear the rasping breath, the deep hiss intake and growling exhale. Dumah turned to the two guards that had been following him so far, as Rose looked at them she could see them sending fearful glances into the dark.

"You two are dismissed. I'll take her on from here"

"Yes Warden" they made their escape as quick as they could without running, leaving down the left tunnel. Rose heard the warden laugh at this.

"Cowards"

"What they scared of?" Rose dared to ask as he began to pull her down the dark tunnel, he pulled out a lamp to illuminate the area better.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough my dear" he replied darkly. He yanked her further on until the tracks ended in the darkness, and she had the feeling of being in a huge cavernous space. The breathing was by this time very loud. Rose knew they weren't alone in here. But all she could see was pitch black.

Rose was brought painfully to the moment as she was pushed to the floor, the lamp placed on the side to light the little spot they were in.

"Get Off Me!" she screamed trying to kick Dumah as he started to paw at her.

"No my pretty one" he replied in his slimy voice. "I will have you before the Master does" he ripped at her jacket tearing it off her. She started fighting, clawing, and scratching at Dumah. But she cried out in pain as he cut her arm with a knife. He then held her hands above her head while straddling her. She couldn't move, tears flowing down her face as his lips descended to hers..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

He had been digging all night, not able to find the sleep his body had cried out for. Something was different; he always felt the presence of his kin. They were near, never leaving this system. This planet shielded him somewhat. But they knew know that he was somewhere here. That was why he dare not leave, for they would find him. That presence that should be a comfort had long since become a dull ache behind his eyes as they poured their hatred of him through the link.  
But now there was something knew, something familiar yet alien. So he had continued to dig, blocking out these feelings by destroying the rock before him. But now his body could give no more, he would need to sleep and venture the nightmares alone once more. He has crawled to his cove, chains clinking as he did so and curled up, red irises hidden by dirt-covered lids.

He did not know how long he slumbered, but shouting followed by a voice he knew all to well disturbed him. He opened his eye a slit, to see a lantern and Dumah assaulting a young woman. He watched a moment. It was not one of the orphans, and she was old enough to look after herself. He could not interfere, she was over 16 and the master now had the right of her. He tried to block out the sound as he closed his eyes once more, and he tried not to growl. She whimpered and cried out, his eyes snapped open. He could not let this happen, not again.

"Leave her be Dumah!" he growled low, eyes opening as he rose to his four claws.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy pet?"

"I won't tell you again Dumah, she is mine. I hunger" he moved forward, Dumah got up and Rose scrabbled back until she came into contact with the back wall, looking now at both Dumah and the red eyes in the dark.

"And you'll do what? Don't make me laugh" Dumah decided to ignore him and advance on the girl. She whimpered once more, and he acted. His tail lashed out, the sharp sides that normally would flay out to control direction in flight, much like a birds tail, slashed him across the face. He cried out, clutching his left eye. Then pulled out his blade. He moved towards they eyes with a growl, blade glinting in the light from the lamp.  
Rose watched as the red eyes that had been small circles, flashed as if the red spread from the pupil and covered the entire eyeball. There was a loud snarl and the tail struck again, cutting across Dumah's chest. Not fatal, but enough that it would have to be seen to. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest. He grabbed the ripped and bloodied jacket that had been Rose's, placing it against the wound to stop the bleeding. He then ran for the entranceway, then pressing a button, steal bars fell to block any escape.

"You will pay for this Sultarrvec! The Master will punish you" Snarled Dumah, then he limped away up the tunnel.  
Sultarrvec watched him go a moment, then turned his dulled gaze back to the girl quivering by the lamp. He smiled; he could see still the defiance highlighted in her eyes.

"Do not fear me young one, I will not harm you," he said calmingly, letting some of his natural lilt fall into the voice. He looked down, seeing she was holding her arm gingerly, and blood flowing down the forearm from the ragged cut Dumah had given her.

"Seems he's hurt your arm pretty well. Not don't move young one, I cannot come to you as I am bound. And I don't want you to come to me in this darkness, as it is none to safe a path. You will feel something coil round your middle, but don't be afraid it will be my tail" she nodded to him, eyes never leaving his. It was in this glace he got the first sense that he knew her, but the lamp was messing with his night eyes, so he was using his normal spectrum. He could not see her clearly from the light the lamp gave.  
He moved his tail round her waist, but he had a thought before he picked her up.

"Oh, grab the lamp so you will be able to see" he waited so she could grasp it, and then lifted her. He felt her involuntary grab of the tail about her, to steady herself. He placed her before him and removed his tail, letting it come to rest coiled about him. He looked at her, in the lamplight…. and knew her.

"I know you"  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

She had almost cried out in joy as the voice interrupted Dumah. She had scrabbled back against the wall as something in the dark lashed out, hurting Dumah. Dumah had fled swearing revenge. She had stayed there a moment, her eyes never leaving the red orbs of the creature. The stories of the Sultarrvec playing through her mind of he was this killer. Then thoughts of that this was actually the gold dragon that had saved her and the Doctor came to the fore. But from where she was she couldn't see him, only the red pupil's. Then he spoke to her, telling her not to fear him and that he was going to pick her up.  
Now she was standing before him, the lamp before her, illuminating the chest of a large beast. Scales a dull yellow covered in the black soot and grime of this place. She looked up into those eyes as they narrowed and he spoke again.

"I know you" the deep lilt comforting.

"Do I know you?" she asked tentatively, but she was sure now. It was the dragon…it was Galen

"No..I must be mistaken"

"You do know me, you saved me. And I'm not talking just now. You save me and the Doctor" she heard the creature sigh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you…Galen" she saw his eyes narrow.

" I have not been called that in a long time. But you shouldn't have come….I told you not to" his voice lost the lilt and became a growl. She shrank back a little, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You didn't exactly tell me, and I've never been good at charades" then her vision blurred as she felt dizzy. She put her hand to her head."Whoa"

"Tell me friend of the Doctor, did Dumah or one of the guards give you a green pill. It's very important young one" Galen asked her, his tone taking on a hard edge.

"No, and my name is Rose" she heard him growl.

"Right Rose, the radiation from the ore is starting to kill you. Now I want you to eat something. It's not going to be nice, if I remember human reactions. But you have to eat it. Do you understand me?"  
Rose nodded to indicate she did. She saw one of his front limbs move and reach out into the dark, grasping on what she had thought to be glowing green stone…it was in fact some kind of insect, almost like and ant crossed with a firefly. He had it gingerly in-between his taloned thumb and forefinger. The insect now dead, being impaled I the large grasp. It would be as if she herself picked up and ant, though in fact it was the size of a rat. He passed it to her after making a small hole in the rear of the insect, the part that was glowing

"I need you to drink all of that Rose, shut your eyes and do it….think of it like a smoothie"

"You've been to earth?"

"I have, a few times. As have my race. Now drink it," his voice commanded. She made a face, and then did as she was told. He was right, its consistency was akin to a smoothie..but it tasted foul

"Yuk!"

"Yeah, I know it's not pleasant, but you just had the pill in liquid form. It is what they are made from. They process the ore, and have so built a resistance to the radiation" she felt a soft touch on her arm with the wound. "We need to bind that…"  
She heard a rustle, then he had part of her torn jacket in his grasp. He took some of the liquid from the ant and placed it on the wound, the cleaned it with part of the jacket. She was surprised at how gentle he could be, seeing as he had huge paws…if paws were the right word. They looked how she would expect dragon's limbs to look, like hands almost. He had a thumb, but like a bird had three fingers. But unlike a bird the thumb as to the side, not facing to the rear, as if it was joined to the base of the wrist and palm joint. She could not see how big he was, his head was bigger than an Elephants head, so he must be bigger than that in size. She giggled as she thought of the movie Dragonheart…..he was about the same size.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing….oh bugger" at this point the lamp decided to die, and she was plunged into darkness, intersected by green glows. She also now became aware of the cold and she shivered.

"Night is falling" she heard his head move, as he sniffed the air.

"But don't the caves freeze? I'll die"

"Don't worry, hang on a moment" she felt the tail once more coil round her, and she was lifted from the floor and placed on something warm. She realized he had just placed her on his back. Then he began to glow, not the bright gold. But a very sickly yellow. She almost wanted to cry for him. She knew from the Doctor that he once would have shined like gold….what had they done to him?

"Haven't done this for a while. You see my wings? Climb into the folds. You'll stay warm in there" she looked over, and gasped as she saw the chains crossing his back, restraining his wings and ending in cruel spikes thrust into his hide.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't they have been there a long time. Only hurt now if you tried to pull them out. It's just a dull ache to me now."

Rose crawled into the fold; it felt like hiding in a fluffy quilt. The skin wings were so soft and smooth. The heat coming from Galen's body warming the air in-between the folds. She lay so she was flush against his body. He back resting against his hide, her front to the wings. She was just behind the joint from wing to body. She began to hear the cracking sound as water fast freezed. Then felt Galen move; she assumed he was getting comfortable, like he had curled round. The voice beside her confirmed that, she could also just make out his eye glow.

"Galen?"

"Hum?" he growled

"Why does the Doctor hate you so?"

"Probably because he thinks I betrayed him"

"But didn't you?"

"Never!" he exclaimed, anger showing through the growl, then he gave a heavy sigh. "But it's not simple"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll go where he wants, take the Doctor home….then they can do what they want with me"

"What do you mean take him home? His home and his people were destroyed"

"What? No they weren't…you mean he doesn't know?

"Know what?"

"That Gallifrey lives"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Galen sat a moment…well that explained why he never looked for him before….if he thought Gallifrey was dead, then gone to his home planet and finding nothing but space. He must have thought both races dead. But then the taint in him rose. The Doctor knew nothing of what he has had to endure. The pain, the anger, the shame. None of it. His people still live, just about. Why should the Time Lords live and not his race?

"You have to tell him," Rose was saying.

"I can't, not yet. I have to wait till they leave"

"Who?"

"You wouldn't understand!" he growled, the pain of memory too close to the surface.

"Now you sound like the Doctor"

"Well I bet he'll be thrilled" he replied sarcastically, as part of him shouted in his mind that he was being unfair to her.

"Rose, let me ask you a question. What would the British do if one of the British say, blew up the entire little island?"

"They would probably hunt them till the end of time, and bring them to justice."

"Ah, but what if there were no courts left? What kind of justice. I mean. You and one other were the last; everyone else on that little country was dead. What would happen then?" his voice dark.

"They would probably kill them…" she waited for him to continue, although she felt sleepy.

"Sleep Rose" Rose saw the red glow go out, which must mean he closed his eyes. She rested her head against his side, hearing the great lungs fill with air as he breathed, it lulled her to slumber. But as she drifted off, she understood what he meant.

"Those of you that are left, want to kill you don't they?"

"Yes," came the sad reply. "But I can't die, not yet….he won't let me" but Rose missed this as sleep claimed her.

TBC...

KITG: bit of a long chapter. Oh well. Hope it's ok?


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPER 7

Mizariah sat across from the Doctor with Jack, neither dared say a word. For the look on the Doctors face was murderous. You could see that he was not happy at what had happened to Rose, Mizariah knew what Dumah would do to her. He wouldn't take her straight to Mokie; he would rape her. She knew that she didn't have to tell the Doctor what Dumah would do, from his reaction earlier she knew Dumah had taunted the Doctor with this knowledge.

They were back in the sleeping area; all around were the huddled forms of the slumbering. Finally Jack must have got tired of the Doctors broody silence.

"Doc, what we going to do? What's the plan? We have to go get Rosie"

"Mizariah, will he take her to the Sultarrvec?" she looked in to his eyes, seeing all kinds of horrors flowing through the blue gaze. Those were the eyes that had witnessed such darkness that they were forever tainted by it. His eyes were so much like Mokie's; she didn't mean their color but the darkness flowing within. But the Doctors held more spirit than Mokie's, as if the Doctor was strong enough to be touched by the fire and come out with minor burns that would heal over time. She was afraid that Mokie had not been burned, but consumed.

"He will do as he says…all that he says Doctor. I'm sorry."

"And will the Sultarrvec kill her?"

"Mokie is not evil, I'm sure he's not. But I can not deny that all that have gone to him never return." She replied sadly, but truthfully

"Then we have to get to her now"

"How? Night has fallen, the tunnel is frozen. You go out there without a suit you'll freeze in seconds." The Doctor got to his feet and started pacing. His boundless energy filled with frustration and concern.

"She's right Doc, not even you could stand that for long"

"I'm stronger than I look, but your right. I would last only about a couple of hours. But you two" he waved his hand absently in their direction. "We'll have to wait till morning"

"But Doc…"

"I know Jack. But we can't do anything" he sighed and sat down against the wall "I should have known he would do that. The way he was looking at her"

"Do what Doc?"

"Jack, this is not the time to be dumb" Jack looked at him a moment, then cottoned on what the Doctor was on about.

"Hell. We have to help her tonight Doc. Now! Do you want her to go through that!" Jack snapped. In the Time-Agency he had seen people like Dumah in the high rankings. They would rape women in the past, thinking it wasn't wrong. That was until Jack and a few others exposed them.

"Course I bloody don't! But would you have us get ourselves killed trying to get to her? You think Rose would want that?"

"No…." Jack replied looking away, fists clenched at his side. Then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder as the Doctor stood beside him.

"We'll get her Jack"

"But what if she's dead?"

"She won't be" The Doctors voice a knife-edge, eyes the alien darkness deeper than a dieing star.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dumah went to med bay to be stitched up. His eye would be fine, but he would have a large scar across it. He would have to now tell the master. And he knew exactly what to say. He came to the manor, and went straight to the master in his library.

"Did you bring the girl?" Melchia asked, his back to Dumah. But when he finished the question he turned to look at Dumah. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to tell me?"

"The girl is dead master"

"What!" In an instant Melchia was close to Dumah, his clawed hand at his throat digging painfully into this skin. "Did you try to taste her Dumah? Did she fight and you kill her? Speak quickly my friend for death is calling you"

"No my master! It was the Sultarrvec. He did this to me, was able to move freely. He said he was hungry. He killed her," Dumah babbled, true he had not seen the deathblow. But the Sultarrvec was a killer of the masters making. A shadow barely in control.

Melchia threw Dumah to the floor in disgust. He strode to a cabinet and opened it with a key. Inside was a glass tank. Held within was a black substance; almost tar like in is consistency and shade.

"It is time my pet was put in his place once more. We will need three men to carry the container" he indicated a table to the left. But it wasn't a table as such. It was a platform to carry something heavy on it. Coming from the back in the center was one pole; to the front two more poles from each corner. These were so three people could carry the platform. In the center were two flasks like containers.

The substance in the glass tank had a very high density. Normally you only needed one to carry the single small flask. But this had two.

"You going to give him a double dose master?" Dumah replied happy yet shocked at the same time. The Master had not given the Sultarrvec a double dose in years. Not since the last girl he had wanted murdered. Bills daughter.

"Yes."

"May I pay him back for what he did to me?" Dumah asked.

"Yes….and I am wary of the two that came with the girl. Chose them two to carry the platform. And also that Bob. I am tired of his screaming and ranting. They can….find the Sultarrvec's true nature" he began to laugh; his inhuman lilt an eerie pitch. Dumah bowed and exited the master's rooms. He would get the three, and would have his fun with the Doctor. He looked down at the tattered bloody remains of the blondes jacket…..yes he would have fun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor had not found slumber as the other two had done, Jack had an unsettled sleep, tossing an turning while he murmured. Only Mizariah had what could be called a restful slumber. The Doctor had been plagued with doubts and old hatreds. The more he heard of the Sultarrvec the more he knew it was Galen. The old part of himself, the one that had been unbreakable friends with Galen, told him he would never harm Rose. But the new part of him, the one that had seen the horrors after the time war, suspected that the tales of the ruthless Sultarrvec were true and that he would harm her.

He got to his feet when the alarm sounded, following the others from the sleeping rooms and joining the line for food. Jack and Mizariah were by his side as he began to outline the plan.

"Right, when we go to he mine we'll slip away like I did before. I know the way so it will be quicker than last time"

"You hope" Jack commented dryly.

"I hope.." The Doctor glared at Jack a moment then continued. "Then we can rescue Rose, then free everyone else"

"How" Mizariah asked, eyes wide in awe at this man who made it all sound so easy.

"Haven't figured that part out yet, but I'm sure I will" he replied with a grin, she looked at him shocked a moment when she heard Jack whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, you get used to it"

"If we survive"

"Yeah well there is that"

They got their bowls of noodles and sat once more at the rusting tables. They sat to one corner huddled together, the Doctor seeming to be in his own little world so Mizariah decided to talk to Jack while they ate.

"Rose means a lot to you two doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she means more to the Doctor than I do. To me she is like my little sister" Jack leaned next to her, whispering these words to in her ear.

"How did you meet her?"

"She had traveled with the Doctor long before I met them. He saved her from some bad things, and then she in turn saved him. He asked her…twice, which I think he has never done before, to go with him." Mizariah was listening with rapt attention.

"I met them later. I must admit when they met me I wouldn't say I was a good guy, but wouldn't call me a bad guy either. I was a conman. I made a mistake, which Rose and the Doctor cleaned up for me. Then when any other would have told me to clear off. They actually invited me to join their crew. They showed me I was better than the man I had become."

"Was that when you came here?"

"No, you see the reason Rose means so much to us, is what she was willing to give up to save us"

"What?"

"Her life, she brought me back to life and saved the universe from a monster so terrible that some might call it evil itself"

"She brought you back to life? How?"

"Magic" the Doctor finished the tale, showing he didn't want the conversation to continue. His eyes had gone dark once more as he looked over their shoulder. They turned to see Dumah approaching with four guards. He had a smug grin on his face as he came to stand by the little group.

"Ah, there you are." His slimy slicked voice.

"Where is Rose" there was no room for ignoring or bypassing the question. The Doctors voice instilling a moment of fear in Dumah's eyes. In that instant he got a glimpse of what he was truly dealing with, and for him it was far worse. But then he remembered he held all the cards. Yes him. He could bring down the Sultarrvec and destroy this Doctor with what was in his possession.

"Rose? Oh the girl…… why she's dead Doctor" he smiled….for a moment before a fist wiped it from his face. Jack had moved before the guards could grab him. The guards then proceeded to shock Jack into submission while Dumah wiped the blood from his lips. He give Jack a quick kick, then looked to the Doctor who was now being restrained by two guards.

"You lie"

"Do I now? Well then, this will mean nothing to you" he threw the ragged, bloody remains of Rose's hoodie on the table. The Doctor looked on, eyes wide. The mask so well constructed falling for a moment. Dead? She couldn't be dead. Not after all this, not after all she had done.

"You.." the Doctor growled, anger upon anger. Hate upon hate. This little insignificant man had killed something so magnificent, so good. It seemed impossible to the Doctor now that some stupid man would be able to kill her, he had now thought only the time-vortex itself could claim Rose. To make her one with time.

"No. Sorry, I cannot take the credit for her, though she was a nice……ride"

"I don't believe you Dumah, you're a parasite, a little man trying to gain power by taking those who can not stop you. But I know Rose did, I can see it from the scratch marks on your face. You never touched her being, her light. For if you had you would have seen what a monster you are" the Doctor strained against the guards. Rose wasn't dead, he would know. Somehow he would know. After both being touched by the Time-vortex, he would know or the TARDIS would. But he felt with both his hearts that she still lived. Not until he saw her lifeless body and sightless brown orbs would he believe it.

"No, I didn't kill her. The Sultarrvec did. But if you don't believe that our pet did it…we'll give you the chance to ask him yourself. Bring them both"

Jack and the Doctor where handcuffed and pulled to their feet. The group was led to the exit of the food room when Bob decided to make himself known.

"I want to see it, I want to kill it. Take me to the monster, take me to the Sultarrvec" his raving hysteric voice reverberating around the cave room.

"You want to see it, very well Bob. You may see it" Dumah smirked, he couldn't have planed it better himself. The Doctor and his friend looked Broken. Only Bob was following willingly into the depths.

They were taken to the entrance of the cave were Melchia was waiting. Beside him was the platform. The two flasks glinting silver in the dull light.

"You there will carry that and follow" The master ordered. Not even bothering to look at the three. The Doctor, Jack and Bob each took a pole and hefted the pallet onto their shoulders.

"Reminds me of my visit to Arabia, of course I was riding on it with a princess instead of carrying it" Jack remarked with a grin, it even managed to get a little turn of the lips from the Doctor. But only a small one.

They worked their way deeper into the mine, the sound of scratching becoming louder as they neared where the Doctor had come to before. The scratching stopped a moment, but continued soon after.

They came to the mouth of a large room, beyond was utter darkness. That was until the master inserted a key, which turned on a large bank of lights. And there in the center was a large dragon. Jack gasped at the sight, it was huge. The scales a sickly yellow color. Well what you could actually manage to see through the layers of black mud covering it. The eyes were white but with red orbs in their center, its wings cruelly chained to its back. It was also chained to the wall by chins that attached to his neck and four claws, the chains then disappeared though a holes in the wall. Jack watched as it looked at them a moment before it locked eyes on the Doctor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor knew now that this was Galen, but oh how he had fallen. He was chained, wings held to his back by more chains that were attached to pikes that were driven into his hide. His scales no longer shined like pure gold, but were a sickly, putrid yellow. For a second he felt sorry for Galen. But only for a second, then he remembered the betrayal, and the supposed death of Rose. The hard mask fell across his face, eyes dark and cold once more. And he saw Galen sigh at this; he also saw fear for a moment.

They placed the platform with the flasks on the floor, and then stood beside it. The master walked forward and threw a black robe on the floor.

"I would have you change my pet"

"As you wish my master" Galen walked forward, then he glowed in yellow light. The Doctor knew it once would have been gold. It was a testament of how ill he must be. The form of the dragon compacted and there standing before them was a man, his long silver hair tied back, though this was covered by the black mud also. He had trousers on that the Doctor recognized as fabric that would change with him. Would hide in his genetic makeup when he was in his true form. He could also see the chains that had held his wings were now small chains across the sides of his chest, disappearing round his back. His wings when in dragon form were linked with his ribs so would have to be placed there. His eyes no longer the red, but now glowed Gold. the Doctor could see the trace of the Time vortex held within. but this was also dulled.

Seeing this made the Doctor wonder. How had this Melchia know what metal alloy to use?that would change with Galens form? Who had told him? The Doctor watched as Galen walked forward to stand before the master.

"Kneel" he knelt without question. He was then chained on his knees, arms tight by his side so he could not move. "It is time for your medicine my pet"

"Two master?" there was fear in Galen's voice as he looked to the others there with him.

"You have displeased me. Did you kill that girl I ordered to be brought to me?"

"Yes my master" Galen lied, he had in fact hid Rose in a dug out at the back of the cave and told her not to move no matter what she hears. Not until he calls for her.

"You so clearly admit it, you know my rules my pet. Shall I tell them?"

"No my master please" Galen begged, he actually begged. This shocked the Doctor more than he would admit.

"I should, you have displeased me"

"But my master, Dumah has tasted many girls down here. He cut her, and you know my master when I smell blood. Especially when someone has not fed me." The masters eyes narrowed as he looked as Dumah, making the man squirm.

"No matter. I am still displeased. Dumah!" Dumah smirked, thinking he had got away with it again. He grabbed Galen by the hair and pulled his head back. Then he indicated to Bob and Jack.

"Bring the flask" they did, Bob eagerly so. Jack was more restrained but the prod of the dull end of the electro jabber reminded him that he would have to do as they say for now. So they brought the first flask and poured the thick tar like substance down the Sultarrvec's throat. He gagged and coughed looking even sicker than before. Black flashing like lightening across his eyes for an instant. Jack and Bob got the other flask, repeating the processes. They could now see the Sultarrvec shivering. Almost convulsing. The Doctor looked on face blank. He knew what that stuff was. After all, it had been his people to create it eons ago. To keep the guardians in line. But two doses, that would almost kill Galen.

Galen coughed again; Dumah shoved Galen's head forward in disgust. He walked to stand to the side.

"May I master?"

"Yes….he needs to be taught a lesson." Melchia replied. Dumah smirked, then he kicked Galen in the side near his ribs. He cried out, falling to the floor, chains cutting into his wrists in the movement. He began kicking Galen over and over. They heard ribs break. Galen cried out only once as one vicious kick must have punctured his lung, he coughed up blood a moment. Jack tried to move forward to help.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him"

"Yeah, let me kill him!" Bob rushed forward, and got a few stomps in before the guard pulled him off. The Doctor through all this just looked on with his cold mask._Maybe he deserved this, for his betrayal. But he was a living being, nothing deserved this. Are you sure? Think of how all your people died while they cowered behind the shield. And now he has killed Rose._ At that last thought he took a step forward, fist clenched as in that instant he wanted to join in.

"Enough Dumah" Melchia's voice cut through the moment. Dumah pulled Bob off and threw him to the floor. He then walked back to stand beside Melchia.

"I'm sure you all want to have words with my pet" Melchia pressed a button and the chains that had been holding Galen unattached themselves. Then he turned to the 2 guards "bring the pallet"

Melchia, Dumah and the guards with the pallet left the cave. As they exited it metal bars clamped down so they could not escape.

"Enjoy yourselves" then Melchia walked back up the tunnel laughing all the way.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose stayed hidden, she had nearly leapt out when she saw the Doctor and Jack. But she heeded Galen's warning. She had cried when she saw Dumah hurt him. Then they had left, she waited until she was sure it was safe, but something made her rush out before she had intended. The Doctor had been using the Sonic screwdriver to unlock his and Jack's cuffs. When the one known as Bob had started to attack Galen again.

"Stop it!" she ran out pushing Bob over and leaning over Galen. He was curled up trying to protect his already injured chest.

"Rose!" that was the Doctor, and before she could blink she was in his strong embrace. It was almost bone crushing. She returned it, inhaling the sent of his leather jacket and all that was him. "You had me worried"

"Sorry"

"No, I should say sorry."

"Don't start. Wasn't your fault" she tightened the embrace then moved back.

"Let me kill the monster" Bob ranted in Jack's hold.

"Leave him alone" she kneeled back beside Galen.

"Galen?" she touched his shoulder gently but he backed away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" he almost crawled to the raised bier of rock, once there he withed upon it showing his pain. Rose flinched as she heard a bone snap. His bones were snapping back to place before he could change. With the poison running through him he could not hold this false form. But his bones needed to be aligned before he could turn to his true form. If he didn't it could kill him. Then the glow started, but there was something wrong with it, the yellow was tinged with black. Then he was his full form. But his eyes not were full red, with black veins running across them as he looked.

"Doctor, still have your sonic toy?" he growled at the Doctor.

"Yes" came the clipped cold reply. He got a look from Rose. But Galen gave a listless laugh.

"Then, old friend, would you point it at the holes you saw the chains recede to?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to kill you all" the voice was now a growl. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver where the chains were, they shot out and reattached to Galen. Galen jerked on the sharply so they tightened, them thinking he was trying to pull free. "Doctor, if you still have the 0045923.8 setting? If you do press it" the Doctor did and the chains tightened more. He then heard a click "thank you old friend"

"We're not friends"

"Nice to see you too old friend"

" I know friends. They don't betray each other," the Doctor snarled out

"You know nothing" came a resigned sigh

"I know you all coward behind the shield. Where you were nice and safe. Did you enjoy it Galen"

"You know nothing of what I have been through. So don't speak what you know nothing about, Time Lord!" the last was a sneer. Then he groaned in pain.

"You let them die, you…"

"Doctor stop it! Galen….why did you want to be chained again? We could escape." She walked toward Galen.

"Don't come closer Rose. I will not be me very soon; I will be all you have heard the Sultarrvec to be. I will kill you if you come close. Take them to the alcove. My master will turn the lights off soon." Galen rested his head down on his forepaws.

"This way. She began to lead them to the alcove, Galen had begun to growl. It was not the good kind of growl. It was like being cornered by a rabid dog. Galen opened his eyes to watch them pass and Rose shivered. His eyes were now red with pitch-black pupils. No shred of kindness in them, only lust for blood.

The next pass of time happened so fast. Bob elbowed Jack making him let go, he then ran towards Galen screaming about avenging his daughter. Galen rose from the floor, growl becoming a roar as he clamped his jaws on Bob and ripped him to pieces. Writhing his head back and forth as the mans back broke, he died with a gurgled scream, his lower half falling to the floor. Galen shaking his head spraying blood all over the cave. He then swallowed his morsel before emitting an ear-piercing roar.

**KITG**: Yes I know, long chapter with evil ending. Sorry! (Begs for forgiveness)

Oh if you want to see what Galen looks like. Then look on my profile. I'll upload some pics.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

They had returned to the master's manor. But no sooner had Dumah entered behind Melchia than he was rammed against the wall. The claws once more at his throat. He winced in pain from his other injuries.

"Master? What?…"

"Did you really think I would let this pass Dumah? Did you honestly think I would continue on ignoring this betrayal after I have put my pet in line?" Melchia snarled into Dumah's face, his putrid breath wafting over him. Sharp teeth glinting in the light as he spoke and snarled his anger.

"Master please"

"Please? Please? Don't make me laugh." Melchia threw Dumah to the floor in disgust. "You have out lived your usefulness. With my Sultarrvec now under my control you have no use. I think you should join your fellow workers."

"But they will kill me" he sniveled Dumah. Lying prostrate on the floor.

"They will won't they? Now get out!….while you still can" Melchia turned his back to the quivering Dumah, looking out over the bleak landscape. Dumah crawled from the room, his face a storm of anger. He would not let this pass, he would make Melchia pay, and he would make Melchia lose his power. Loose his little pet, he would see Melchia fall, and he would rise as the new master of this planet.

Dumah made his way across the manor to the communications room; he set the signal on the frequency they had told them to.

"This is the Sultarrvec mining operation calling Lord Balthazar" he sent out through space.

"What do you want?" came a deep gruff reply.

"The one you are looking for, the one you called Galen….."

They sat in the pitch darkness of the Sultarrvec's cave, Rose was holding onto the Doctor tightly. She was shivering at the horror she had witnessed. Seeing Bob ripped apart by Galen had rocked her to the core. How could he do that? She convulsively grabbed the Doctor a little tighter.

"Shhh, Rose. It's okay"

"No it's not. How could he do that? I know bob hurt him, but as he is now, Bob didn't stand a chance." Rose sobbed into the Doctors shoulder. The gruesome death playing behind her eyes

"It was like he Changed…" Jack commented, sitting on the other side of Rose.

"He did, in a way….he is only meant to have one dose, not two"

"You know what they gave him?" Rose asked, raising her gaze to look in his eyes. He had set up the Sonic screwdriver on one of the ore rocks, causing a reaction to make it glow, so they could see in the strange neon blue light it gave off. It made his eyes seem like moving oceans of crystal blue, with dark terrors hidden within its depth.

"You made it didn't you Doctor" Jack said darkly, disgusted that someone would create something like that.

"Not me personally, but my people did a long time ago. With one dose it's supposed to weaken them, make them easier to handle. When Gallifrey broke free of the old ways, and the Guardians set free. There was no more use for it. Though I did hear the guardians themselves used it, to keep criminals in line."

"What happens with two doses?" Rose asked.

"Depends on the individual. For some it killed them, others it sent them insane. Killing all in their path," He replied sadly.

"God, that's sick." Rose exclaimed with venom.

"It was necessary."

"Was it really Doctor! Is it necessary now?"

"It might be!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Do you guys have to shout?" came a rumbled response from the dark. "If you want to get caught, you go right a head shouting at each other. But do it when I haven't got a pounding head"

"Galen?" Rose asked cautiously

"Yeah…Rose wasn't it? I think the name was Rose. Or is it Inada? No…couldn't be Inada…. she's dead…. I think" he rambled, confused.

"Who's Inada?" Jack asked, seeing the pinpoints of red that were Galen's eyes.

"Inada is his sister" The Doctor replied

"Was….my sister" came the sorrowful reply. Rose could have almost cried at the pain laced within the tone.

"What happened?"

"Skies of fire, screams of betrayal, rivers of burning blood" He replied, as if looking at a distant scene. "Why do I smell blood Rose? You hurt?" She saw the eyes turn towards them.

"No Galen. It's not me"

"Then why do I smell blood……..oh…..not again" he moaned he started hitting his head against the wall. "Not me, never me. Blood….so much blood. Drowned it blood"

The Doctor on impulse walked out, taking the stone with him.

"Galen stop it"

"Old friend, not friend. Searching death. Voices in my head drowned out by him, never lets me forget. Never lets me die"

"Galen, stop. Look at me. Look at me!" Galen stooped, laying his head upon the ground, eyes locked with the Doctors.

"Doctor?…" his voice now like a lost child, all alone in the night "make him stop, always calling me. He never stops. I'm trying I really am"

"That's it old friend. Make who stop Galen?" The Doctor came to one side, looking into Galen's right eye, gently stroking the dragons' hide.

"You know who, calling me to the tower. The tower burning in the sun set"

"Doctor, why is he talking like that?"

"It's the serum, it makes him in coherent, his thoughts all over the place."

"Is there anyway you can counter it Doc?"

"It has to work out of his system, but I might be able to stop what it does to his brain. He will be weak, but he will be himself." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, happy that the guards of this world were so overconfident in the fact that everyone would fear the master and his pet the Sultarrvec, which they didn't really need to frisk new miners.

He played the beam of the screwdriver just behind the right eye ridge. Galen seemed to wince a moment, then his eye seemed to focus.

"Old friend?"

"Hello"

"What?…" he scrunched his eyes, as if to clear his mind "oh not again…he's done it again….blood? Oh Rassilon whom have I killed? Rose? God no….no wait if I had you would have killed me by now"

"You killed Bob, the father of the girl they say you killed."

Galen sighed, another to add to the billions he had killed.

"Sorry, I take it from the amount of blood it wasn't nice"

"You almost sound like you regret it" Jack commented, coming to join the others

"Of course I regret it. Do I seem such a cold hearted killer?….wait….don't bother to answer that" they heard him sigh, he tried to move to get comfortable, but his joints and muscles wouldn't co-operate. "Yes I regret it friend of the Doctor, I try to kill only as a last resort….or a used to. I don't remember anymore."

"My names Jack….would say it's a pleasure to meet you Galen but…"

"Hum.. Galen…..the Galen the Doctor knew died a long time ago I am now only a means to and end"

Rose was about to make a comment when the sound of cracking echoed down the tunnels, the air suddenly dropping in temperature.

"Night has fallen planet side. Rose show them where to go" Galen said quickly, he lowered his head. Rose climbed up

"Come on you two" Rose shouted from Galen's back. Jack and the Doctor followed Rose up Galen's neck. "Go into the folds of his wings" Rose climbed into the right side, the Doctor climbed in after her, so Jack went to the wing on the left. All made themselves comfortable, Rose snuggling up to the Doctor, who was glad to have her in his arms, after having feared that he had lost her.

"So what's the plan Doc?" Jack shouted over.

"Get out of here and……"

"Make Galen take you home Doctor"

"What?" The Doctor turned to Rose, the glowing stone with them so he could see her face. "What do you mean Rose, you know my home is gone."

"Galen tell him"

"Gallifrey lives Doctor"

"Your Wrong, if it was I would know. Would sense the others"

"I placed it outside time, stuck in a bubble at that moment. You can not sense them because they are not moving in time" Galen replied quietly, his voice laced with some much tiredness, that you knew he was sick of this life.

"Then why haven't you brought it back!"

"Don't you think I would if I could! You have no idea what it took to protect it in the first place. You think I would let it rot there in time? Like I have a choice with him shouting in my mind all the time. Reminding me of my oath and what I have to do!" Galen snarled.

"Who do you think? Rassilon of course. Only he would have the mental power to break through the time bubble.

"Galen…..what happened?" The Doctor asked softly. They heard Galen sigh, as his mind was drawn back to the events that led him to this………..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He stood upon the castle made of crystal, the emerald green sun making it seem it was something it was not. The glints of colors, every shade of an earth rainbow as his people flew among the skies, or walked upon the earth. He smiled, looking to the sky in this brief moment of peace. He knew a war was coming; the Time Lords would need them soon.

"You ok brother?" came the sweet female lilt that accompanied the rush of air as his sister landed beside him. She was young by their standards, their mother having died giving birth to her.

"I am fine sister. And how goes the day with you?" he rubbed his head against his little sister. She was a beautiful shade of purple, here the same shade of green as the sun. He was abnormal among his people, the only one of pure gold. A sign he was meant to join with the Vortex.

"I have been flying with Kain"

"Kain?……Oh Kain. Well what do we have here? He is a handsome fellow."

"Galen…stop it" she nudged him in embarrassment.

"Well…. A big brother has to look out for his little sister."

"I'm glad one of you does" She replied sadly.

"Has Balthazar been troubling you again?"

"Oh the usual, and as usual father does nothing. Doesn't even see me. I know he hates me. Blames me for mother." She looked down to the people blow.

"Oh Inada…..do not listen to them. You are not to blame and she would never want you to think so. There is no greater gift than giving yours to bring your child into this world. You will understand when you have a child of your own"

"When did you become so knowledgeable about having children? Given birth have you?"

"Oi! I'll have you know they were our mothers words not mine…..I just borrowed them." He poked her in the ribs making her laugh, "That's more like it"

"Galen…..please don't leave" she looked sad and afraid.

"I will have to when they call. A lot of us will. If not the Universe will fall to the Dalek's. I will never let that happen, not to you"

"But you are the only family, well the only one who cares about me. I don't want to lose you," she sobbed now.

"Listen my little sister. You will never lose me; I am part of time itself. So you will never lose me. You just might not see e is all" he enfolded her in his wings in an embrace.

"You're the best you know that?"

"I try," he laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'll race you" he leapt from the tower and plummeted towards the ground, opening his golden wings at the last minute. He saw the flash of purple behind him to know his sister followed. He felt sorry for her. Their father now saw her only as a commodity, to be paraded around to ensure his rule. His father was king of their world; he had not always been a bad man. But the death of his wife had changed him, made him meek. Galen had no illusions as to who ran this planet now. His brother Balthazar, long jealous that Galen had become the Time Lords chosen one and merged with the Vortex, now had their father's ear. What Balthazar suggested, his father followed.

They flew across the landscape. But stopped abruptly as a warning clang erupted through the air. And in the sky the symbol of Rassilon appeared.

"The call"

"Galen….."

"Inada go to your rooms and stay there until I say so."

"Where are you going?" she asked above the woosh of many people flying past in a panic.

"To father. We have to move quickly"

"Galen be careful"

"Dalek's won't kill me!" he shouted back.

"….I didn't mean the Dalek's," she whispered as she flapped her wings for home.

"He alighted on the landing bay and walked through the halls to the throne room. The halls were large enough for you to stay in your dragon form, or you could walk in the Time lord form. Recently that had been becoming less and less. Some believed that the Time Lords had tainted them enough. That it was not pure to walk around in the form of our once enslavers. Balthazar he suspected was the main force behind this view. And no doubt go his father to become sympathetic. Os he stayed in his dragon form. The black symbol of Rassilon on his right arm.

He walked into the large vaulted room, alabaster stone shining in the green light, marred by the gold glow given off by the seal in the sky.

"Father. I trust you saw."

"I did" game the gravely, old voice of his father. In his youth he had been strong jade colored dragon. But his scales had now lost their luster.

"When do we move?"

"We don't"

"What!" Galen gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh we are dear brother" came the silky reply, his brother coming from the shadows, his scales as red as blood, chest scales of a yellow hue.

"Balthazar….what have you been doing?"

"Looking out for my people."

"More like looking out for yourself!"

"Enough Galen!"

"But Father, we have to help the Time Lords! Do you want the Dalek's to win?" Galen looked on wide-eyed as Balthazar smiled.

"The Time Lords brought this war on themselves. We will raise the shield and our people will be safe." His father nodded, as if this was the right choice.

"Oh and hide like cowards. Never figured you as a coward" Galen snarled, "I won't let you do this!"

In the next instant Galen was pinned by the palace guard. He struggled, but was subdued.

"Stop this my son. It is what must be"

"That's crap. And the real king would know that. Not the sniveling ruler this one has become." Galen saw his fathers eyes flash a moment.

"Traitor…. TRAITOR!" he snarled, voice becoming hysterical. "Bind him, brand him. Make him pay!"

As Galen was dragged away, he saw his brother starting to calm his father. Then he turned to Galen…..and just smiled…..

KITG: sorry for the wait guys, my brain fried. Hope you like this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

KITG: here we go, another chapter. Think it's coming to an end soon maybe 2 to 3 more chapters. The follow on from this will be called "Guardians Return"

Chapter 9

He was hauled down into the bowls of the castle. He was bound tight to the floor, the chains holding him. They poured the liquid compound to keep him in line. He coughed and gagged as he tried to get free. But he could do nothing, the poison running through his veins.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Galen growled.

"Oh how the mighty fall" came the slick voice again

"What do you think you're doing Balthazar?"

"Following the will of our king brother nothing more"

"Don't make me laugh, this isn't fathers will. This is your own grasp at power."

"Now, now brother. I must admit I am enjoying this." He turned to the guards as they came in with he brander, it would brand traitors with a mark that can never be removed. "Now, lets get to business" he came forward with the brander. Galen heard the snap hiss, as the great shield of Rassilon was turned on. And the Time Lords were left to their fate………

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He lost all passage of time, from the torture at the hands of his brother. The screams and calls in his mind becoming stronger, but he could not reply, only listen as one by one, Time Lords he knew fell. Rassilon was calling him, knowing his predicament, but demanding that he had to fulfill his oath. Two voices became the strongest as he knew the end was nearing. Rassilon, and the Doctors. Oh his old friend, how he hated to hear the Doctors voice, filled with desperation, and the taint of betrayal.

He pulled at the chains as tears fell from his eyes. Rassilon was showing him, showing him the Dalek's around Gallifrey, waiting to wipe the Time Lords from existence.  
Then he saw the plan in the Doctors mind; take them all out in one go. No….he would not let this come to pass; he was a Guardian, the chosen of Rassilon and the Time-vortex. He writhed and growled, his eyes becoming gold as the Vortex tried to help him….

"Brother?" came a female voice he had longed to hear. But it sounded older.

"Inada?.." was that his voice? Cracked and broken. He saw her come round the corner and she gasped at the sight of him, tears flowing from her eyes as her talon went to her mouth.

"Oh by Rassilon….what have they done to you?" she sobbed, rubbing her head against his.

"You look older Inada"

"You've been gone 30 years…" his eyes widened in shock……that long. "They said you alone had gone to help the Time Lords. But I knew something was wrong. Those who wanted to leave and help the Time Lords ended up going missing. Then I found a transmission from Gallifrey, begging for help."

"They are nearing the end…get me free" she moved unlocking him; he got shakily to his feet, walking to the exit.

"We have some on our side, they are waiting for my signal."

"I have no time to get to Gallifrey, they would be dead by the time I got there."

"What can we do?"

"There may be something…..use the shield to move Gallifrey outside time for a while…then we all will have to deal with the Dalek's." he mused to himself.

They walked from the chambers, to be met with the followers she had spoken of. They nodded to him; they revered him as the chosen one.

"You have grown little sister," he saw Kain standing protectively beside her "yes….you have grown. Been taking care of her I trust"

"Of course chosen one" Kain bowed to him. Almost in fear as would any other before an older brother.

"No need to bow to me Kain" Galen said, placing his taloned hand on Kain's shoulder. "I could ask for no better for my sister. And I would be glad to call you brother. Now we have work to do. We must got to the shield tower, I must use the power of the Vortex for what I plan."

"We will give you time" Kain replied

They climbed the tower with little resistance, just a few guards. He walked into the chamber of the shield. Inada came with him while Kain and the others kept watch on the door.

He went over to the controls, and started making the system ready for doing such a mammoth task.

"I believe in you brother"

"Thanks" they both turned at the sound of fighting.

"Kain!" Inada shouted.

"Inada…wait" Galen went in front of her, to stop her passage.

"I have to Galen….let me go and do my bit for the Time Lords" she kissed him on the cheek and ran from the room. Galen watched her a moment then went back to the control system. He was just about to activate the system when he heard Inada scream. He ran from the room into the light, the air assaulting him, to be met with the form of his sister, unmoving, eyes unseeing as blood flowed from her. Standing over her was Balthazar smiling, and his father to one side, looking down at her as if she was some kind of pest.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted, lunging at them both. He fought with them tooth and claw. But then the call of Rassilon became a scream. He pushed his brother from the tower and rushed back to the control room and bolting the door. He pressed the final button to start up the system. The shield fell and its power was scent to Gallifrey. But he had not known his father was in the room. He pushed Galen from the control and started trying to stop it. He pressed a sequence he thought would shut it down….but he was wrong.

Galen knew, he tried to get back to the controls, to set things right. But his father would not let him. The next few moments would never be clear in his mind…but they ended just the same. With his father dead at his feet, and his blood on his lips.

A flash to the horizon caught his eye…..and he knew then it was too late. He walked from the room to hold his sister as he cried. He saw his brother flee with his wife. The fire spread forward, his people screaming as his home world was destroyed.

"_So be it,"_ he thought. He was so tired; he had done his duty and could finally rest. But again this was not to be. He felt the tug of the Vortex and heard Rassilon's voice.

"_Your work is not yet done my Guardian"_

"Let me die, leave me. You are safe"

"You have not finished….you have saved us in a way yes. But we are stuck in time. You need to restore us"

"But my world is dying, I don't know how"

"_You must come to my tower"_

"But I cannot travel outside time….only a TARDIS can do that"

"_You must, and so you must live"_ the last thing he saw before the Vortex ripped him from his home world. Was the sea of blood and fire.

He awoke to a gray sky, the rain falling….was this Earth? No the gravity felt wrong. The air was full of toxins not found on earth also. As he tried to figure out where he was but he was interrupted by pain. He was tired and weak beyond belief. But now people were swarming round him. Tying him to the ground. He roared and flapped his wings, trying to escape…..but then he felt one last pain and darkness claimed him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The rest I am sure you can figure out," he finished his tale, eyes closing as his body cried out for sleep.

The Doctor lay there in Galen's wings with Rose. She could see his wide-eyed stare as he suddenly realized exactly what Galen had gone through to keep his oath.

"By Rassilon…..Galen….I'm sorry….I Didn't…."

"It's ok old friend….how could you have known?" Galen replied sadly. He felt the Doctor place his hand on his hide.

"Can you forgive me old friend?"

"Nothing to forgive. I must admit I blamed you for a while…..but it's not your fault. It was my brothers and my fathers…..no one else's." He replied a weight he had carried was lifted slightly.

"One thing I don't understand" Jack decided to add, "why have you stayed here?"

"I told you my brother escaped. Seems he blames me,….like the Time Lords, I could sense my people. He knows I live, he's been sending all his hatred down the link at me. He wants to kill me. Now you must understand Jack…. I do not fear death. I long for it in fact. But Rassilon and the Vortex will not let me die until I finish bringing Gallifrey back. I don't want to meet them…." Galen couldn't finish that thought. But Jack finished it for him.

"Your afraid you'll kill them"

"Yes. They can have me after I finish this. Then they can have children and my race will not truly die."

"Will you come with us Galen?" Rose asked. Galen stayed quiet for a while.

"Yes…I have no choice really. Get some rest. When morning comes we will leave."

"We can't leave just yet. We have a so called master to deal with."

"Yeah, we have to help Mizariah" Rose added, her voice sleepy.

"We will Rose," the Doctor added in his dark tone.

Galen heard the two humans fall asleep. The Doctor was still awake; he could feel his mind was active.

"Still the oncoming storm to those before you old friend?" Galen asked.

"Some would say so."

" Though I think the Dalek's would fear the Bad Wolf more now"

"That might be true…..Galen"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…..for all you have done. For Gallifrey, for Rose"

"You're welcome……but Doctor. Have you thought what will happen to Rose? When Gallifrey returns?" Galen asked.

"Nothing will happen"

"Come now old friend, you know what happened to your second self. And with Rose having carried the Vortex? They will open her up, to see how she ticks"

"They will not!" his voice like a knife-edge.

"They will try…..after all no Time Lord has held the Vortex. They will be rather put out that a primitive ape, held it. Let alone wielded it, destroyed the Dalek's and survived."

"They will do nothing"

"Whatever you say old friend" Galen made himself comfortable, eyes closing, in his weakened state….he did not sense their arrival….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen woke to find the Doctor standing before him with his back to him. He felt the warmth of the two humans still in his wings. The collar around his neck, and the cuffs round his hands and feet were gone, lying in a pile on the stone floor.

"Ready to go?" he asked, turning to Galen in the darkness. Galen's night vision making him able to see everything.

"More than ready" he felt the Doctor climb back up. He prodded Jack, making the human jump a mile. With Rose it was a soft voice and hand.

They climbed down, and Galen turned to his human form, he weaved on his feet a moment, and the Doctor grabbed him to steady him. Then Rose passed him the large robe. He covered himself, his black trousers having appeared as normal as he changed. They heard the clank of chains as he put the robe on.

"Doctor, couldn't you take the ones round his ribs out" Rose asked, sounding concerned.

"Not here no, they have been melded into his ribs as they have grown. I will take them out once we get back to the TARDIS" he replied as they moved to the barred entrance, the sonic screwdriver buzzing as he over-ride the control. The bars went up with a clang. They walked out of the place that had been his home for at least 12 years.

As they neared the cave mouth, they suddenly realized….there was no sounds of digging…but sounds of screaming. They ran out into the dull sunlight. To see the fields of wild flowers on fire. Blackened bodies lay all around. In the center of all this were some survivors, the Governor, the master, Mizariah and all the orphans.

"Hello Brother dear……."

TBC...

KITG: eeeeeeeeeeeeeep...pleae R&R hehehehe


	11. Chapter 10

KITG: ooh. Think it time I let you off the cliff. Hehehehe.

Chapter 10

Galen's blood froze, he turned looking up to see the form of his brother sitting on top of a rock that jutted from the cave entrance. His brothers yellow eyes looking at him in triumph.

"Galen, it is so good to finally see you again" his voice was silky sweet, the kind of voice that screamed at you to run as fast as you could from the owner. Galen moved himself in front of his friends, hoping that Balthazar would not realize just who was behind him. Make him focus on the one he wants so he will not hear the extra heartbeat.

"Brother….what brings you here?" Galen tried to stay calm, but he was falling apart inside.

"How dare you speak as though you have no idea Murderer!" came a deep female voice, Galen rolled to the side as a tail lashed out at him, a blur of summer green. He looked to see Balthazars mate Jancis. "And you even take on their loathsome form. The arrogant cowards the Time Lords were"

"Cowards?" Galen laughed, unable to help himself in the face of such self-righteousness. "Who were the ones to hide behind the shield while the Time Lords faced the darkness, who fled our world as it burned to ash?….Think that would have been you two"

Galen on retrospect now thought that might not have been the best course of action to avoid a fight. For Jancis had leapt at him with a roar. He rolled away, turning back to his dragon form, the cloak blowing away in the air disturbance crated by her wings and his movement. They roared, flashes and snaps as teeth tried to rend flesh. Fire as she tried to burn him, him jumping to the side, and giving a roar of pain as on reflex he tried to open his wings with such force that he broke the chains, or pulled out the spikes that held them closed.

"Stop Jancis, not yet" Balthazar ordered. She snapped once more, and then stepped back from the panting form of Galen. His wings hung down to the ground, his muscles long since atrophied from none use. "Galen, why do you still fight? Those arrogant fools are gone. You must pay for what you did"

"They are not gone"

"They may as well be. You cannot travel to where you have placed them. There are no TARDIS to get you there. Come brother, let me end your suffering"

"No Balthazar……please……I don't want to kill you" Galen stood looking, the vortex trying to merge with him, to destroy the traitors to Gallifrey. He knew if he joined with the Vortex, it would be just be bad as the poison running through him right now, it would be the Vortex in control. His consciousness would be pushed to the background.

During this time The Doctor, Jack and Rose ran over to the orphans caught in the ring fire. The Doctor took out the Sonic screwdriver and using one of it's many settings, placed a small energy field over a section of the fire, starving it of oxygen.

"This way! Quickly" The Doctor called to them, Rose and Jack helped the young ones past.

"Rose, your ok!" Mizariah exclaimed, hugging Rose. "See Doctor, I told you Mokie wouldn't kill her"

"Yeah, Galen wouldn't" the Doctor replied.

"Galen?"

"That's Mokie's real name Mizariah" Rose replied with a smile.

"Wow, I love it. Much better than Mokie" she replied with a roll of her eyes. She looked at his Dragon form, so this was the form of a monster. But to her he wasn't. He was a golden saviour, his heart showing her that not all things were bad, and his form showing her not all things were, as they seemed. She looked to the green dragon, to see it had its dark gaze keenly on the form of the Doctor. Even as she watched she saw it's eyes widen in shock, then snarl.

"Time Lord!" In the next instant she had flown over and pinned the Doctor to the ground under her front right claw. She growled in his face as he lay, breath pushed out of him.

"Let him go" Mizariah looked to Galen and felt fear, his red eyes were laced with gold as some strange power surged to the for. His voice was deep, but lilting also as if joined with something else. Its tone broke no argument. Balthazar came to land beside his mate, and looked down at the Doctor.

"Oh..This is priceless. The oncoming storm…..Doctor. I see now, you were going to have him take you to Gallifrey and bring them back."

"Let me do this brother, let him go let me finish what I must and then you can do whatever you want with me."

"You really think….I would let the survive after what they have done!" Balthazar roared at Galen

" What we did? You broke your oath, you swore to Rassilon that you would come when we called"

"Don't talk to me of your egotistical hero leader Doctor! Your race enslaved us for eons. Why should your race live while ours die by the very fire you started? No Doctor, your race shall die" Balthazar nodded at Jancis, she made a move to kill the Doctor, Rose called out, her and Jack both trying to get there. Galen got there first.

He pushed her off, standing protectively over the Doctor, eyes blazing gold. He growled low, aware of the Doctor getting to his feet, feeling him place a hand on his hide.

"You will not kill him"

"I will, and you" Jancis roared at him, they clashed in a flash of teeth and claw. Galen never moving from his place protecting the Doctor. Jancis flew up into the sky then landed on Galen's back, clamping her jaws were the spine met the shoulder. Galen roared, eyes flashing bright gold. He flipped Jancis from his back seeming to all other moving faster than was possible. Moving in time with precise movements thanks to the Vortex. When he returned to sight Jancis lay upon the floor unmoving. Galen's eyes returned to the red, he looked shocked at the scene.

"Jancis…..my love" Balthazar moved towards Jancis, he nudged her head with his….but the Doctor could see from this angle…that her neck was broken. "You killed her……" he turned a black gaze on Galen "YOU KILLED HER!" he leapt at Galen but in his rage Galen could jump aside.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice. I told you" Galen almost sobbed

"SHE WAS WITH CHILD!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose gasped; the Doctors face became set in stone. Jack looked sorry for realizing what this meant…Galen had finally sealed the fate of his race. Galen looked destroyed to think he had killed his unborn niece and nephew.

"I…I didn't…I told you…why couldn't you wait" Galen babbled.

"I'll kill you, and the Time Lords!" Balthazar jumped at Galen again; they became a blur of red and gold, the Vortex flashing across Galen's eyes.

"Please brother" Galen begged, " don't make me kill you. We are the last!"

"No brother, I am the last….you are a freak…tainted by the Time Lords. You are nothing. You are an abomination! You are no longer one of us, and neither are you a Time Lord. So what does that make you brother?"

"Please brother!" Galen moved again, trying to keep the Vortex in check. For he knew if her let it take control he would kill his brother.

"Why do you serve them so, they enslaved us"

"The universe needs them. Do you truly believe when the Time Lords lost the battle with the Daleks that they would stop there?"

"We could have made a treaty"

"Your not serious! This is the Daleks we're talking about. Is this what you thought you would do? You manipulated our father…..killed our sister….so you could do that!" Anger finally entering his voice.

"It would have worked…and if not we would have destroyed them"

"You deluded FOOL!"

"Fool? That's rich, coming from a murderer."

"Takes one to know one" more gold entered Galen's eyes

"You killed our father!"

"And you killed our sister"

"She was nothing, how dare she try to free you."

"She was everything, she knew the oath even though she never took it with us, she was born into the pact. You. You stood by my side, with our father and swore before the seal!"

"What can I say……I lied" Balthazar pinned Galen to the ground "and now die with those you protect"

"So be it" Galen's voice had changed, eyes of pure blazing gold.

Galen flicked his brother off him, Balthazar opened his wings and flipped to land on his feet and launch himself at Galen. The clash was titanic, claws rending flesh. Claws slashing down chest and face. Each trying to gain the upper hand, to blind their opponent. The clouds overhead rolled and boiled as if a storm approached. The flowers, that once had survived the freezing cold of evey night, now slain by the heat of fire. They fought on, with roars of anger and betrayal. Galen twisted round, his tail making contact with Balthazars face. He fell to the ground but then blew fire, forcing Galen to roll away instead of going for Balthazar's jugular.

Balthazar backed up looking at Galen as he stood at the ready; both were dripping blood onto the scorched ground.

"What's the matter freak? Lost your fire? Let your flame go out?" Balthazar sneered

Above the clouds opened, rain falling to put out the raging fire in the fields. Balthazar took to the air, raining fire down trying to hit Galen. The roar of the flame, and the snap hiss as the raindrops me it in mid air joined with the noise of Galen's claws impacting on stone. He ran up the side of the cave entrance using the cave to give him height, he leapt from it and collided with his brother. Galen fouled Balthazar's wings, making both crash to the soil. They writhed as they tried to slay the other. It was hard to tell where one started and where one ended

Then it stopped, the form of Galen got up, looking down at the gasping form of his brother.

"You…..did…it" gasped Balthazar, seeming shocked that Galen had mortally wounded him. His blood pooling from his throat. The gold left Galen's eyes, leaving the shell shocked red. "I curse you…..brother. You…will never…..find the…..peace of death. You….must pay…..for our extinction. You….will wander…..even after the end of time. Going mad," His breath coming in bloody rasps, as his heart stopped.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen looked down at his brother….he was truly alone now. Maybe Balthazar was right, he was a freak…should not exist. He felt something tugging at his mind, dark….evil. A cold feeling flowing over him. He looked down to see black bleeding into his scales. Feel it bleeding into his eyes.

"Galen?" he looked to see Rose and the Doctor. It had been Rose that had spoken. "Not going to ask the stupid question of "are you all right?" cause I know your not" that got a small smile out of him.

"What are three more? To the amount I have killed" he commented. He then grabbed his head in pain, the blackness flaring again. He would not give himself over to it.

"Galen? What is it?" that was the Doctor.

"Old mind, new mind. Trying to take over, trying to kill. Something placed there long ago," he mumbled. Then the pain went, as did the black.

"I thought you stopped the effects on his mind Doctor?"

"I did…this is something else" The Doctor pulled out the screwdriver again scanned Galen's head. "His brain patterns are wrong, it's like he has two different brain patterns"

" That is enough I think. Come here my pet" they all looked up to see the Melchia, beside him was Dumah, and writhing his grasp was Mizariah.

"You no longer have your hold over me" Galen growled, the pain still nagging at him in his mind.

"You will do as I say or I will kill her"

"You will not" the darkness growing inside him.

"Give it up Master. You'll never have him again, just as they said when I talked to them…." Dumah stopped talking suddenly, realizing just what he had let slip.

"You called them!" Melchia snarled, he rushed at Dumah, to slay him…….but Dumah had other plans.

Galen watched wide-eyed as Melchia went to kill Dumah, but Dumah maneuvered Mizariah in the way. He saw the flash of black claw then the fountain of red, as her jugular was stuck. She gave a gargled scream. Dumah dropped her like rubbish and began to run.

In that instant as he saw Mizariah die, the pain became unbearable. His scales turned black, the darkness spreading like ink dropped into water, becoming stronger and dark until it was black as space. His eyes becoming the full red but instead of the gold Vortex, more blackness flittered across them like lightening. He roared, eyes on Dumah as he opened his now black wings and took to the sky. Muscles that had moments before been atrophied, now worked like they had never been damaged.

Dumah was looking back with frightened eyes, running for his life that was about to end. Galen landed on him, and without a pause ripped him to shreds, rib cage snapped as his bloody gargled screams mirrored Mizariah.

All looked on in wide-eyed terror, as Galen lifted his blood stained muzzle and looked at Melchia, a deep growl emanating from him.

"Sultarrvec" was all Melchia could gasp…..

TBC…..

KITG:oooh. Galen gone Eeeevil, will update soon. hope you like. R&R. see you in time:)


	12. Chapter 11

KITG: here the update for you.

Chapter 11

He ran, over the charred ground. Fleeing the terror he had created. He gasped as the shadow moved, blocking out the dim sunlight. He tripped and fell, wind knocked from his lungs. But he could not stop. To stop meant death. He clambered to his feet, the manor in sight before him. Finally the door handle was in his hand and he was wrenching the door open. Inside were his maids. Upon seeing the beast outside they fled out the back and down the moors.

He raced to his room, seting the manor to shut down, the protective shutters clamping home. Yes he was safe, safe from the black dragon.

"_Did you think you would escape our wrath?"_ he looked round in his dark office, seeing a form he had only seen from pictures and family archive's. It was an ancient. One of the original people of this world. In fact it was their shaman. The one that had cursed his forefather, saying his bloodline would fall to the Sultarrvec, and it would be his descendant who created it.

"Make him stop old man!" Melchia roared at the apparition.

"_I am afraid, you have done your work too well. I have no control over the last Sultarrvec. He is more powerful than we could imagine, and you have created more evil in him than intended. He will serve his purpose, and you will die. But our energies must be spent to stopping him after the deed is done."_ With that the image faded.

Melchia tried to find a weapon, something even as he felt the house groan under the weight of the Sultarrvec.

"Where are you master?…..come out and play" the deep draconic voice, tainted with madness and evil. He felt his skin crawl and shiver in the face of such blackness. This was evil incarnate. The destroyer of worlds.

He heard the flap of wings as his once pet, now executioner took to the air. He heard then the roar of flame as black fire engulfed the building, the heat more intense than the sun flash of morning. He saw the metal shutters warp and melt before him. He screamed as he saw his flesh doing the same, pain beyond pain, yet he still lived. Some force keeping him here to feel every moment of it.

"_What is wrong master…does it hurt?"_ then there was nothing, as death claimed the last of Intali bloodline. The rulers of this world. The miners and refiners of the much needed space fuel.

The Doctor and the others watched in horror as Galen burned the manor to the ground, hearing the screams of Melchia. No one deserved that. He looked on as Galen landed amidst the black fire, the flames never harming him and he roared in triumph. The Doctor felt a chill travel down his spine. He knew something was wrong, but it was more. It was like Galen no longer existed, and in it's place was this killer. A thing that would not stop.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose was knelt by Mizariah, Jack by her side. The young one was dead; her life seeped out from the wound inflicted on her by Melchia. The Doctor knew he would have to stop Galen somehow. But in what way? If this thing was everything it was rumoured to be, then they had no hope. Perhaps if he fashioned a gun, to suppress the other brain wave. And if the need desired, shut the brain down completely. Even as he looked, he could see some of the miners. They were building what looked to be a catapult of some kind. Then fitting spiked implements to fire at Galen.

"Jack. We have to stop Galen"

"How?"

"If I build and anti-neural wave suppressor. We might have a chance."

"But Doc, you know if you even set that a milli reading out…you'll fry Galen's brain"

"Jack, it's either that or let those lot shoot spiked wood at him." The Doctor indicated to the others with a wave of his hand…

"Don't think that's going to be a problem Doctor" He turned to see Galen had flown to the catapult, realising what they had been making. Some began to flee as Galen set fire to the catapult with black flame, then he began to hunt the others down, killing with no mercy. He heard Rose gasp, then turned back as with a rush of air Galen landed before them and the orphans. He breathed in to breath flame. To end all he had fought for. But it never made it past his mouth.

"_Stop Sultarrvec!"_ standing before them, in a ring of protection was the race of Gorath, long since destroyed from this planet. They were reptilian in their appearance, like a dragonhead, with a human body. _"You do not want to harm these lives Sultarrvec. You have done enough, leave the guardian. Let him rest. Our time has passed."_

"Why should I? The guardian wants this. He wants others to feel what he has felt. Wants the universe to know it, for the death of the young one" Galen, or was it the Sultarrvec? Replied to the apparition.

"_It is enough, you have fulfilled your task. Sleep with us now"_

"No….." The Sultarrvec growled. The leader of the Gorath walked towards the still form of Mizariah, and placing his hand over the wound closed his eyes. Next thing Rose knew Mizariah was taking a gasping breath of life.

"Look guardian, the one you wanted to protect lives. Let him go Sultarrvec. There is no longer the need to kill in her name" they watched as the black started to bleed away from the scales. But it seems the Sultarrvec would not let go. It screamed defiance.

"Mokie?" Mizariah asked, Galen seemed to flash back a moment. But then was gone again.

"If you will not let go, we must bind you" the Gorath linked hands around Galen and began to chant. It seemed, as Galen could no longer move. Held by some unseen force, until with a final roar he collapsed to the ground.. his scales once more the dull gold they had become.

The Leader then turned to the Doctor.

_"I greet you lord of time. I was F'lar"_

"I greet you F'lar." The Doctor replied

_"I am sorry for the guardian, we have done too much damage"_

"Damage?"

_"It was our intention that the Sultarrvec would be created inside one of his kind. Our guardians had died out long ago. We knew one of his kind would come here. But we could not foresee the circumstances. Of how broken his mind would be. Melchia did his work too well in creating his executioner. This creature is a danger to the universe. I suggest that when you return your kind. That you destroy him"_

"No! You mess with his mind, make him like this. Then want him dead? There has to be a way to fix what you have done! Take the other mental imprint out!" The Doctor was beyond angry. Galen had been used as a tool, a plaything. Nothing more. They did not see him as a being.

_"We did not intend for him to be corrupted this far. The dark creature known as the Sultarrvec is too interwoven with your friend."_

"I can not kill him in cold blood! He is my friend!"

_"I am sorry Time Lord, but there may come a time when you will have to, you may want to implant a remote neural implant. In case the need arises that you have to terminate him. Now I bid you farewell." _With that they disappeared on the wind

The Doctor with some old words had made Galen turn back into his human form, and with the help of Jack, taken him to the med bay to see to his numerous injuries old and new.

Mizariah had asked if the Doctor could take her home, her grandparents had a large home, big enough for all the orphans. The Doctor ha readily agreed, so they had all come aboard the TARDIS. The children had seemed fearful, but with the help of Rose and Jack…add to that loads of jelly and ice cream he didn't know the TARDIS had. And he had a kitchen full of happy kids.

Galen was resting, the muscles that had been atrophied repaired, and the numerous wounds healed. But he could never hide the scars given to him by his family. They were branded in his back with a special system. A mark as a traitor. And of course, the Doctor would never be able to heal the scars within. He looked across the Table at the neural implant he had found. He couldn't do it.

"It is a good idea old friend" Galen said quietly, eyes still closed.

"I can't do that to you"

"He was right, there is something inside me now Theta. Something I do not want to become, for if I did, I could end up destroying all we have fought for. I would become worse than a Dalek. Place the neural implant in my brain old friend. I can think of no other persons hand doing the deed, if the time does indeed come." The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, then doped Galen….so he could place the implant in. looking at the remote that could only be triggered by him…..and he prayed to Rassilon that he would never have to use it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Galen awoke, to hear the breathing of many people in the room, but his senses told him he was safe. He opened his eyes to see the orphans had made themselves comfortable around his bed. Two were actually on the bed with him. Timmy and Mizariah. He looked to the young woman next to him. Remembering the feisty child she used to be. She had said her grandparents had been young. As were her parents when she was born. So they would be in there 50's. She stirred in the dull light; he had been stroking her hair. Remembering how she had fallen wide-eyed to he floor as her blood gushed out.

"Galen?"

"Oh, so you found out my name little one?"

"Yeah, much better than Mokie"

"Oh I don't know…Mokie is as good a name as any. Galen is really an echo of a person."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, but I might be in time. You looking forward to seeing your grandparents?"

"Yeah. I remember they were really kind. I hope they are still there." She added as an after thought, looking scared.

"I'm sure they will be. Now go back to sleep" she cuddled up to him. His gold eyes glowing in the dark that now descended

"Mokie?"

"Humm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything" she murmured, then he heard her breathing even out. Maybe he would be okay after all.

He made himself comfortable, thinking of things that had once been. He felt the Doctor watching the scene. And whispered to the air

"Don't laugh" then he slipped off to a dreamless sleep. The first one he had had in a long time.

When he woke in the Morning…or he thought it was morning. The kids were gone. He rose from the bed. Walking from the room into a shower room the TARDIS had placed across the way for him. He mentally thanked the old tome ship, and cleaned several years of grim from his skin. Washing it from his hair also, now it shone the clean silver.

He came from the shower and dried, to find the TARDIS had placed at the front of the wardrobe….the sanctimonial robes of his kind. The dark fabric with markings of his family. All the clothe made of the changing fabric. So they would not rip when he changed form. He got dressed, then round a gold ribbon round his hair to the from the top of the shoulder to the tip of his hair that reached his bum. To look like one long ponytail, in a style the ancient Japanese or Chinese on Earth may have used. Then out of habit he placed the large hood of the Robe up to hide his face in the darkness it created. Then he headed to the console room.

Upon entering he saw all the children were waiting, the time rota had stopped to show the TARDIS had landed. Mizariah came up, and reached up to touch the hood. He actually flinched a moment. But she lowered the hood, finally able to see him and she smiled.

"You don't have to hide on" she took his hand, and led him from the TARDIS…….

KITG: epilogue to come. Then that's the end for Guardians of the Time Lords. Next it will be the return to Gallifrey. Will Galen be able to bring it back? What will be the cost? And if he does…what will happen when the Time Lords find out Rose wielded the Time Vortex…..should be fun.

See you in time :)


	13. Epilogue

KITG: here is the epilogue to Guardians. The next installment will be called "Guardian to Gallifrey" I'll give you a little prequel in here. So here is the last bit.

Epilogue 

The wind blew through the orchard, heavy laden with petals and the scent of apples. Above birds called and circled in their dance of life. He basked in the bright sunlight, letting the warmth permeate his very being. Around him he could hear the laughter of the orphans. They had arrived at the large manor; Mizariah had run to the door all excitement. Her grandmother had answered and nearly fainted. Seems Mizariah was the spitting image of her mother. Her grandfather had come running round to see what the commotion was. Turns out he was a Doctor, and a quick DNA test later proved that she was related to them. After that they were ecstatic. She had been lost to them for so long with her mother.

Galen stood back and let them get on with it; the other orphans clung to him in fear. Tim had a death grip on his robe.

"Mokie"

"Hum?" he kneeled down so he could look at Tim.

"Is Miz going to leave us?" the little one asked, his lip quivering

"No little one. You just watch. You may be surprised" he looked up with a smile as he saw Mizariah walking up with her grandparents.

"Hey everyone. These are my grandparents."

"Hello" came the reply from many scared mouths

"Mizariah tells us you are all alone. Well we are alone as well. And have such a big home. Would you like to stay with us?" Galen stepped back with a smile, as the children stood gob smacked a moment. Then cried out with glee as they ran to their new family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The grandparents made a big dinner that they ate out under the summer sun, which led Galen to stand in the orchard while the kids played. Ironic now, they played and still he was with trees. He never really had such an affinity with them before. But seems now he would be near one. The Doctor, Jack and Rose were messing about, but Galen could see the need to leave in the Doctors eyes, to return to Gallifrey. Finally the evening came and the time to leave. He heard Mizariah approach him, could feel her fear and sorrow.

"Galen" he turned, lowering the hood he had put up out of habit.

"What happened to Mokie?" he asked with a smile.

"I know you have to go, but promise me you'll visit" he looked at her. And then looked back to the sky. He did not intend to live after he had restored Gallifrey. He was so tired, and had no desire to be anyone's pet anymore. Time Lords included.

"I knew it" Galen snapped his head back to look at her; she had tears running from her eyes. "Once you've helped him out, you're…….You're going to let yourself die aren't you?" she sobbed, Galen looked up to see everyone was looking at them. He met the shocked blue of the Doctors. Seems he hadn't even entertained the thought that when Galen had fulfilled his promise he would lay down and die.

"You don't have to die, it wasn't your fault! It was them, who ever they were! Please…" she looked straight at him "please Galen, this could be your home."

"Please Mokie, don't go" all the children were round him now. He kneeled down before them. They all grabbed hold of him, Mizariah with her arms around his neck and he hugged her close as he was lost beneath the sobbing children.

"You don't need me to look after you anymore. You can look after yourselves." He replied.

"Please Galen…." Mizariah pleaded once more. Galen sighed. Would it be so hard to continue living? And he knew now that now the Doctor knew his intention he would not be able to die easy.

"I promise" he said finally, Mizariah stepped back to look at him.

"How can I believe you?" he looked at her a moment. Then from around his neck he brought the seal of his family. A dragon silhouetted in a red sun.

"I swear by the blood of my race, and the seal of my people that I will come and check up on you all. And also with this, you will be able to call me ok?" she looked doubtful a moment. Then she turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, will he keep it?" Galen looked to the Doctor.

"He will, for that is what he swore upon to my people. That pledge is not to be taken lightly." She turned back to Galen and kissed him on the cheek as she placed the pendent round her neck.

"Take care Mokie."

"I will" he started to walk towards the Doctor, Who was now stood before the TARDIS.

Jack, Rose, The Doctor and with a final look to the kids, Galen walked into the TARDIS.

The groaning wheeze that heralded the TARDIS departure started up as the light atop began to flash. And with a final wave the children bid farewell to their protector.

KITG: well that is the end to guardians of the Time lords. Look out for the next in the series. "Guardian To Gallifrey" to give you an idea what to look forward to. Here's the taster.

_Cold clinical room, sterile and imposing as her eyes opened. Here and there she could see the strange Gallifreyian text. The signs an posters proclaiming things she knew not. Was she still upon Gallifrey? She looked down at the prick of pain to see one of the Doctors race injecting her. Where was the Doctor? Where was she?_

"_Doctor?" she called out but the man just looked on as if she was some sort of prize, something to study_

_Rose's vision blurred as he moved out of her view, to return with something she did not like the look of. As darkness descended and the fear increased she heard him talk._

"_Now primitive ape. How is it you wielded the Time-Vortex? Lets us see what you are made of"…………._


End file.
